King of Thieves
by Alchemygirl8
Summary: Lance and Keith are finally getting married! But when a group of thieves crashes their wedding, secrets are uncovered. Lance finds out his dad is alive and goes to find him. Only to find out he's the leader of the thieves that ambushed his wedding.
1. Cast List

Jasmine-Keith

Aladdin-Lance

Genie-Pidge & Hunk

Iago-Sendak

Cassim-Blaytz

Abu-Blue Lion

Saluk-Zarkon

Razoul-Kolivan

Sultan-Shiro

Oracle-Alfor

* * *

A/N:

I know I said that I would be doing all three Aladdin movies, but I personally don't like the second movie. So instead I'll be doing King of Thieves.


	2. Hunk And A Surprise!

Lance and Keith were walking around the palace gardens. It was late afternoon and the two were glad for a break from the wedding planning. Red and Blue trailed behind, the two lions in their human forms. Red was dressed in a pair of white loose pants, a red shirt with elbow length sleeves, a gold belt, a white vest, and black sandals. Blue was dressed in a blue dress with elbow length sleeves, a dark blue vest, and brown knee-length sandals.

Lance grabbed Keith's hand and their rings clinked together. Keith turned to his lover and smiled. "One more month," Keith whispered with a smile. Suddenly, Green and Yellow ran in, shifting from their lion forms to their human forms. Pidge following soon after in her human form. The group in the gardens jumped and turned at the disturbance.

Green was dressed in a light green one-shoulder elbow length sleeved shirt, a green skirt, black knee-length capris, and grey sandals. Yellow was dressed in a black long-sleeved crop top with yellow cuffs, a light yellow skirt, white knee-length capris and brown flats. Pidge was dressed in black loose pants, a green elbow length shirt, a black vest, grey belt around her waist, and brown sandals.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked as the two slowed to a stop in front of the group. Lance could tell something was wrong.

"Follow us," Green said as the lions shifted to their lion forms and Pidge changed to her carpet form. Keith and Lance cried out in surprise as she swept them off their feet and flew them to the balcony, the lions following.

Once they reached the balcony, the group was met with Coran, Shiro, and Black, in her human form. She was dressed in a dark grey shirt with elbow length sleeves, a black skirt, light grey capris, and light grey sandals. Shiro was dressed in his normal king's garb. However, the two weren't facing them. They were facing a cloaked figure who was standing next to. Hunk. Lance's eyes widened.

"Hunk?" Lance cried out with wide eyes. Hunk was dressed in a pair of black knee length pants, a yellow shirt with elbow length sleeves, a green and black vest, dark brown shoes, and gold cuffs around his wrists.

Hunk turned and a smile graced his face. He ran up to the group and drew everyone into a huge group smile.

"I missed you guys!" Hunk cried out as they hugged.

"We missed you to Hunk," Lance replied with a smile as the hug finally ended. Keith turned to the cloaked figure. The figure was dressed in a dark magenta with an open front, black leggings, dark brown boots, a grey belt around their waist, a dark brown cloak covered their head and shoulders.

"Who's this?" Keith asked in curiosity. The figure scoffed and raised a tan hand to their hood.

"You don't recognize me Keith?" the figure asked in a feminine voice. The woman pulled off her hood and Corna, Shiro, and Keith's eyes widened.

"Mom?" Keith whispered softly. The figure before him was his mother. Queen Allura of Altea. Her white hair fell down to her lower back, her eyes softened seeing Keith and Shiro. Hunk turned to the group with a soft smile.

"I met her in the desert when I was coming back, she said she knew you guys," Allura smiled. "I helped her get here."

Keith ran forwards and grabbed his mother in a hug. Shiro also stepped forward and hugged his wife, who he had missed for so long.

"I'm sorry for being away for so long, I had to disappear to get Lotor away from me, I knew his intentions of wanting the throne," Allura said as she hugged the two she had missed. "When I heard about Lotor taking over the kingdom, I made my way back here," Allura caught gazes with Hunk as the trio separated from their hug. "That's when I met Hunk, and he brought me here."

Suddenly a bird squawk brought everyone's attention to a bird that landed on her shoulder. The group recognized the bird all to familiarly.

"Why is Sendak here?" Pidge growled out, the lions turned to their lion forms and growled at the bird.

"Sendak's fine, he's lost his memory of working with Lotor, he helped Allura out when she was hurt and lost in the desert," Hunk explained. Allura nodded and patted the birds head.

"He's right, I don't remember working with anyone named Lotor, my mind's a blank up to that point until I found her Majesty," Sendak explained. The group relaxed a little, but until the bird could be trusted, their guards would be up.

"Now what's this about you getting married?" Allura asked as she turned to Keith.

* * *

A little bit of a filler until I can get the first chapter done. and yes I know in the first story I said Allura was dead, but I decided to have her be alive and have been in hiding instead. So basically Allura was thought to be dead when really she was hiding away because Lotor wanted to use her to get the throne.

Chapter 1 in the process of being written and should be up soon.


	3. There's A Party Here In Altea!

News of Prince Keith and Lance's wedding had reached beyond Altea. In the desert outside the kingdom, a man climbed over a sand dune and stood to watch the palace. He was dressed a pair of black pants, brown boots, grey shirt with loose sleeves, a black belt around the waist, a blue hooded cloak with a loose fabric that could cover the mouth and nose

Behind him, groups of camels climbed over the dune, huge baskets on either side of them, attached to the saddle. Out of one of the baskets, a man popped his head out. The cloaked man walked up and shoved his head down back into the basket and closed the lid. The group continued to the gates of Altea, where several travelers were entering the gate.

Kolivan watched the people enter the gate and flood into Altea. Another guard by the name of Ulaz, was on the other end watching as well. The pair were watching to see for anything suspicious, especially on a day like today.

"Oooh, in all my years, never have I seen the streets so full of bustle and hustle and assorted commotion," a peddler commented as he carried a large sack over his back. Kolivan turned to the man and sighed.

"Our Prince is to wed," Kolivan commented. The man nodded.

"Oooh, wonderful! And who's the lucky prince?" the man asked in curiosity.

"Not a prince at all," Kolivan spit out with a glare. "Just a no account street rat," Kolivan growled out as he crossed his arms. The man stood up and the sack he was carrying landed on top of Kolivan. The peddler turned out to be Hunk in disguise.

"No way!" Hunk pulled Kolivan out from under the sack, Kolivan growing palm size in his hands. "Try it fanatically," Hunk said with a smile. Ulaz tried his best not to smile and laugh seeing his superior small in the genie's hand.

"It's Lance!" Hunk said as he threw a magic ball into the sky and a sign with generic font appeared that spelled Lance's name. Hunk turned to the crowd with a sheepish smile. "Awww... Some of you don't believe," Hunk said as he punched the sign and with a puff of smoke the sign spelled out Lance's name in a nicer font.

" _There's a party here in Altea_

 _There's excitement in the air_ "

Hunk sang as he held a snowglobe of Altea in his hands. A smaller version of Hunk flew past, sitting as if he were a plane pilot. He flew past the crowd as they made their way to the palace.

" _People pouring in from near and far_

 _'Cause Keith and Lance are gonna have a wedding_ "

Hunk flew in front of an elephant that was carrying a rich man on board, and his servant.

" _There's a party here in Altea_

 _Everybody will be there_ "

Hunk grabbed the elephant's foot and started filing the animal's toenails. The rich man and servant struggled to hold onto the saddle because of the angle.

" _So if you're a pauper or a shah_

 _Do something' with your hair_ "

Hunk caught the two before they fell off and hit the ground. With a puff of smoke, Hunk made the pairs hair frizz and stand up tall.

" _You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty_ "

Hunk exclaimed to a trio of harem girls. The girls jumped back in surprise as Hunk pointed at their outfits.

" _A turban that's unraveling just won't do_ "

Hunk pulled on a rich man's turban and ended up spinning the man around like a tornado.

" _No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy_ "

Hunk said as he transformed into one of the earrings a rich woman was wearing as she looked in the mirror.

" _You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through_ "

Hunk sang with a smile as he changed a snobby, thing, rich woman into a plump woman with huge glasses. The woman ran away with a shriek.

" _There's a party here in Agrabah_

 _So I'm going to paint the town_ "

Hunk sang in a French accent as he painted a scene of Altea. He turned to three poor cloaked women and using his paintbrush, gave them new wonderful clothes. The three smiling in happiness.

" _If you want to see what colors are_

 _Follow me around_ "

Hunk stood on his paint set and flew over the top of a crowd in the street. A rainbow behind left behind. Another version of Hunk, as a newsboy, was passing out newspapers to everyone.

" _Lance is getting' married, and it's gonna be_

 _The wedding of the century_ "

The crowd sang as they read the article on the wedding. Hunk popped his head through one of the newspapers a smile on his face.

" _My buddy's getting' married, and you're gonna see_

 _Just how much I can do_ "

Hunk stood on top of a building and using his magic, created a wedding mural of Keith and Lance.

" _You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs_ "

Hunk said as he flew past as a safari explorer.

" _You've all been to a luau, a sweet sixteen_ "

Hunk then appeared as a tiki-style pig. His eyes rolling around as he sang.

" _Well, none of them compare to what this is_ "

Hunk exclaimed as he held a platter with a lid on it. He opened the lid and then appeared as a giant pig with an apple in his mouth.

" _The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting_ "

Hunk said as he blew up and exploded into confetti.

" _There's a party here in Altea_

 _And it's got us all aglow_ "

Three rich woman sang as they passed an elderly man, his wife getting angry at the attention he was giving the woman and ended up pulling him away.

" _If a street rat could've come so far_

 _Maybe I could do it_

 _Sure, there's nothin' to it!_ "

Hunk said as he appeared as a boxer and flexed his muscles.

" _There's a party here in Altea_

 _But we're not sure that we'll go_ "

A rich woman sang as she waved to the palace. Hunk appeared next to her, dressed as a woman, face hidden behind a fan.

" _For although the prince is lah-dee-dah_

 _The groom is awfully low_ "

Hunk glared at the woman and hip pushed her away, the woman crying out as she landed on the ground.

"And now we take you down to the palace, where everyone has celebrated all night long," Hunk said as he appeared as a news reporter. The gates of the palace were open, but behind Hunk, two guards were sleeping against the wall. Another version of Hunk walked out of the gates, a Lotor mask on his head.

"Without Lotor and all his malice, everybody's happy," Hunk said as he popped up in front of the camera. The news reporter Hunk pushed him down in anger. "What could possibly go wrong?" he questioned.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, the thieves in the baskets poked their heads out and glanced around. Smiles on their faces.

" _There's a party here in Altea_

 _And we're gonna rob 'em blind_ "

The cloaked figure leaned up against one of the baskets. The thief and him sharing a look.

" _While they're all munching caviar_

 _Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind_ "

Inside the palace, Sendak had been put on gift collecting duty. A gift from each guest needed to be paid to enter the palace.

" _There's a party here in Altea_

 _And the loot is pourin' in_ "

Sendak grabbed a golden drum from w rich woman who did not look happy about giving the gift.

" _I like this wedding stuff so far_

 _Maybe if I'm pleasant_

 _I'll get to keep a present_ "

Hunk appeared next to Shiro, a clipboard in his hand. Shiro was dressed in a pair of black pants, a white shirt with gold lining, a red and golden coat with loose puffed sleeves, yellow boots, a gold belt around the waist, and his crown on his head.

" _We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers_ "

Hunk said as a truck backed up and dumped flowers of red, blue, and purple around them.

" _The valets will carefully park for you_ "

Hunk exclaimed to a guest as one of the valets "parked" their elephant.

" _The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours!_ "

Hunk said as he popped into the dressing room, dressed as a woman. Luckily, the girls were already dressed. Shay, Nyma, and Florona smiled at Hunk as he appeared. The girls dressed in the same dress, but in their respective colors.

" _Girls, you look just lovely and so grown-up, too_ "

Hunk praised as he popped back to Shiro and the two entered the throne room, which had been redecorated for the wedding ceremony. The room already filled with guests on either side of the aisle.

" _There's a party here in Altea_

 _Guests are filling up the room_ "

Shiro looked around worriedly. Lance was nowhere to be found. Especially where he should be standing at the altar.

" _But there's something missing...yes, ah ha!_ "

Shiro sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

" _Where is the groom?_ "

Hunk turned to the worried king.

"Don't worry Your Majesty, I'll find him," Hunk then poofed out of the room, leaving a worried Shiro behind.

* * *

Lance walked into his old home and glanced around. Memories flooded through his mind. Finding the place with Blue, hiding here away from the guards, bringing Keith here, running from guards with Keith. Blue watched as he headed to the ledge where they used to sleep.

Lance pulled a loose brick from the floor and set it aside to reveal a hiding hole. Lance then pulled out a wooden box and blew the dust off it. Blue tilted her head in confusion.

"Hello?" Hunk called out as him, Sendak and Pidge appeared, startling the two. Pidge poofed out of her carpet form and sat on the carpeted ground. Pidge was dressed in a dark green dress with a light green underskirt, white sandals, gold cuffs around her wrists, a gold choker with a green gem, gold teardrop earrings, and a gold headband with light green squared jewels.

"I can't believe you and Keith convinced me to wear a dress, I hope you're happy," Pidge said as she glared at Lance. Lance gave a sheepish smile.

"Somebody's going to be late for his own wedding!" Hunk called out as a reminder. Blue popped out from behind Lance, now in her human form. She was dressed in a blue dress with off the shoulder straps, a dark blue sheer cape attached at the back dropped down to the floor.

"Hold on Hunk, there's something I need," Lance said as he turned back to the box. Hunk's mouth opened and he nodded.

"I gotcha," Hunk said. Using his magic, Hunk created a giant cake. Pidge, Sendak, and Blue in party hats. Cups of booze in Pidge and Blue's hands. Hunk then popped out of the cake, dressed in a bra and huge breasts on his chest. "It's a bachelor party, big boy!" Hunk exclaimed.

Pidge went to take a sip of the booze but Hunk pulled it out of her hands. "None for you, you're the designated flyer," Pidge grumbled and Hunk pulled the other cup out of Blue's hands. "And you're underage."

Lance smiled at Hunk's try but turned back to the box. "No, this is for the wedding," Lance said as he opened the box. Inside was a dagger. The group watched as Lance pulled the dagger out of the box.

"Well, uh, that's a nice dagger. Interesting nuptial accessory. It's a bit... sharp," Hunk commented as Lance held the dagger.

"It belonged to my father," Lance commented as he stared at the dagger. The group's eyes widened.

"Your father? You never said a word about your father," Hunk said as the news hit him. "Oh, I've got to let the caterer know!" Hunk cried out as he appeared in front of Lance as a caterer. "Chicken or sea bass?" Hunk asked with a smile.

"He's not coming to the wedding...he died a long time ago," Lance said softly, his gaze dropping to the ground. Hunk changed back to normal, a soft smile on his face.

"Sorry," Hunk said with a small wince. Lance chuckled and stood up, placing the blade in his belt.

"That's okay, I never knew him. Maybe if I did, I'd feel ready for this," Lance commented as he stared at the palace. Remembering when he would stare at the palace and long for a life there.

"Lance," Hunk said as he changed into pink fuzzy bunny slippers on Lance's feet. "Are you getting cold feet?" Hunk asked. Lance shook his head and slid down the wall, sitting with his back against the wall. Blue and Pidge sitting next to him.

"No, Hunk. It's just that... I've always been a street rat. Stealing what I need to survive, runnin' from the guards," Blue nodded in agreement, she remembered those times. "Living my life alone," Blue froze before nodding. She remembered Lance being alone until he met her.

"I'm takin' a big step today, into a new world," Lance said as he smiled at the group. With a puff of smoke, a phone appeared next to Lance.

"Today's topic, "Fears of the Future Family Man." Lance from Altea, share with us," Hunk said as he appeared with a pair of headphones on his ears and a microphone in front of him.

"I never had a father to show me how to raise a family," Lance said as he stood up. Blue and Pidge watching him pace.

"No role model? Get a little deeper," Hunk said as his voice went lower.

"What do I know about families?" Lance asked no one in particular. The question lingering in the air. "Hunk, what if I'm no good at it?" Lance asked Hunk as he turned back to normal. "If my father were here…

"Lance, Little Buddy, if your father were here, he'd be as proud of you as I am," Hunk said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I just wish he could see this," Lance said with a sigh. He walked over to the window and stared at the streets.

" _There's a party here in Altea_

 _And the party's all for me_ "

Lance sang as he glanced up at the palace before turning to his friends who had smiles on their faces.

" _Just look, you guys, at where we are_

 _And how our dreams have come to be!_ "

* * *

Keith stood up from where he sat on the vanity. His mother Allura sat on his bed with Red, Green, Yellow, and Black in their human forms.

Allura was dressed in a blue dress with white linings on the bottom of the skirt and the bottom of the long loose sleeves. A white cape flowed down from where the white front piece was connected to the front of her dress. She had a gold necklace around her neck, purple teardrop earrings, and a gold headpiece with a diamond light purple jewel.

The lions were dressed in the same dresses(the same one Blue was wearing), each in their respective colors of Red, Purple, Green, and Yellow.

Keith himself was dressed in a pair of white pants, a white shirt with a gold collar, a white and gold coat with small puffed sleeves, gold boots, and a gold belt around the waist. On top of his head was his crown.

Keith headed over to the balcony and smiled seeing the busy streets of Altea.

" _There's a party here in Altes_

 _And I can't believe it's true_

 _After all this waiting, here we are_

 _We'll finally get to say 'I do!'_ "

The group in the bedroom followed him outside as they heard him singing.

" _I never, ever had a real family_ "

Lance sang as he leaned his face against his palm.

" _I never, ever had a real true friend_ "

Keith sang as if he heard Lance sing.

" _Someone who could just understand me…_ "

The two sang as they closed their eyes. Lance imagined Keith in front of him and went to kiss him, but Sendak's voice jolted him out of his imagination.

"Hey, c'mon, Lance, this mush has gotta end!" Sendak called out with a roll of his eyes.

Hunk changed the hovel into a clothes shop, a smile on his face.

" _There's a party here in Altea_

 _And it's starting right away_ "

Hunk sang as he pulled out a clock and pointed at it. Hunk then changed into a tailor and changed Lance into his wedding clothes.

" _Let's getcha dressed, 'cause you're the star!_

 _Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day!_ "

Lance was dressed in a pair of white pants, a white shirt with puffed sleeves and a gold collar, gold boots, a gold belt around his waist, a white cape that was held in place by a gold pin with blue gem in the middle, and a white turban with a gold crown and a golden feather on top.

Hunk then pulled the group close as another Hunk snapped a photo with a camera. Pidge jumped over the edge and changed into her carpet form. Hunk and Lance then linked arms and walked towards the edge. Blue and Sendak shrugged before linked arms/wings and following. The four stepping off the edge. Blue and Lance landing on top of Pidge.

Pidge flew off to the palace, Hunk and Sendak flying after them. Lance smiled down to the smiling crowd as they sang and watched him fly past.

" _Lance is getting' married, and it's gonna be_

 _The wedding of the century_

 _Amazing how Lance should have come so far…_ "

Hunk froze in the air with a smile as he felt the excitement of the wedding rush through him.

" _They're finally getting married_ "

Hunk sang in excitement.

" _They're finally getting married_ "

Shiro sang in relief as he saw Lance fly above him.

" _They're finally getting married_ "

The thieves sang as they popped their heads out of the baskets. The cloaked leader giving them confused look.

" _Look at all these presents!_ "

Sendak exclaimed as he dove into the pile, before being dragged out by Blue who had joined up with the other lions as they were told to head down with Allura. The group heading to the throne room and heading towards the front of the aisle.

" _We're finally getting married_ "

Keith sang as he headed down to his place to walk down the aisle.

" _They're finally getting married_ "

The lions sang with smiles on their faces.

" _I'm finally getting married!_ "

Lance exclaimed as reality clicked in.

" _They're finally getting married!_

 _At the party in Altea!_ "

As Lance landed at the altar, the crowd threw up confetti and cheered.

" _Such a sight to see_

 _Come on, go with me_

 _To the party in Altea!_ "


	4. Wedding Interrupted

Meanwhile, in another area of the palace. The cloaked man led the group of camels carrying the thieves to a hidden area out of view. As he was unhooking one of the baskets, one of the thieves grew impatient and using a pair of gold claws, cut his way out.

The man had purple skin, grey slicked back hair and yellow eyes. He was dressed in black puffed pants that were shoved into a pair of brown boots, a grey v-neck shirt, and a black vest with gold lining. He had bronze cuffs around his wrists and a bronze armband on his left arm.

The man walked up to the cloaked man and placed a hand on his shoulder. The man turned from where he was watching the ceremony.

"Why do you walk in the open while I suffocate like an animal?" the man snarled with a glare. The cloaked man shoved off the hand and sighed.

"Someone has to keep a cool head Zarkon," the man spoke. Zarkon snarled and held the claws up to the man's cloaked face.

"Someone will have no head if this is another wild goose chase," the man glared at Zarkon but turned back to the ceremony.

"The Oracle is the real thing," the man spoke as Zarkon pulled the claws away. "This time I'm sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, a crowd was gathered on either side of a red carpet. On one side of the crowd, Hunk was dressed in a red tuxedo and held a microphone.

"Hello, and welcome to 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical!'," Hunk spoke with a smile towards the camera. "That's right; we're taking you to the marriage of a millennium. And who's this coming on the lovely stretch camel?" Hunk asked as the crowd turned to see who was walking down.

"Oh it's Cleopatra and Caesar," Hunk said as the pair walked down the aisle. "And they're bringing a salad," behind them two assistants were carrying a large bowl of caesar salad. "How wonderful," Hunk spoke as another assistant followed behind with a pepper shaker.

"Oh look, there's Osiris, Oh Osiris, Osiris, could we have a word with you?" Hunk asked a guest with his back turned. Osiris turned around and squawked at the camera. The crowd jumping at the loud sound.

"Oh no, the crowd is parting, who's coming?" Hunk asked as the crowd parted to reveal a bearded man with a cloak on. "It's Moses!" Hunk exclaimed to a surprised looking crowd.

"And you're name is?" Hunk asked a tall man with blonde hair a viking hat on.

"I'm Thor," the man replied into the microphone with a smile.

"You're Thor?" Hunk repeated trying to conceal his smile.

"Well, it hurts," Thor said with a cheeky smile. The crowd groaned at the horrible pun but watched as Hunk continued.

"Once again, this whole broadcast has been brought to you by sand. It's everywhere," Hunk exclaimed as he motioned to the sand on the ground. "Get used to it!" Hunk said with a serious expression on his face.

* * *

Hunk flew up to Lance's side, startling the groom-to-be. Hunk held a flower and a cloth in his hands.

"Bad news Lance, the boutonnières clash with the cumber buns!" Hunk exclaimed. The annoyed crowd turned their way and stared.

"Hunk, isn't it a little late for that?" Lance said with clenched teeth. Hunk was studying the flower and cloth before turning back to Lance.

"What, what are you trying to say? Out with it!" Hunk exclaimed before his gaze caught the annoyed crowd. "What, what…" Hunk gave a sheepish smile. "...they're here." Hunk then changed into a white rabbit with a red tailcoat on and a watch in his hands. "Oh no!" Hunk exclaimed as he landed on the ground and checked his watch. "I'm late; I'm late, for a very important date!" Hunk said as he ran down the aisle and through the doors.

The doors swung a few times and before long, Hunk was standing in front of the doors, dressed in a white suit, holding a trumpet. Hunk blew the horn a few times before golden smoke appeared and through the smoke appeared the bridesmaids. Nyma, Shay, and Florona held baskets in their hand and as they walked down, dropped purple petals onto the aisle.

Behind the trio was a small boy carrying a flag with the royal family crest on it. Following the group was Allura on her throne, carried by four guards. The crowd bowed down to the Queen as she passed by.

Once they reached the end of the aisle, the guards knelt down to allow Allura to step off. She then headed to her spot beside Lance who bowed down in respect.

"Don't look so solemn Lance, this is a happy day," Allura said with a smile.

Hunk used his magic and created a white and gold carpet which was being held up by white doves. The doves flew down and laid the carpet down flat. Peacocks blocked the doorway and as the fanfare started to play, the crowd turned to watch the prince walk down the aisle.

The peacock feathers parted and there stood Keith. Beside him was Shiro, their arms linked. In Keith's free hand, he held a bouquet of white and purple flowers. The pair slowly started to walk down the aisle, the crowd smiling as they did.

"Wow..." Lance said as his eyes never left Keith.

"Oh Yeah!" Hunk exclaimed as he fist pumped the air. After all, he was the one who designed Keith's outfit.

"I never thought this day would come. Now I'm afraid that it has come all too soon," Shiro said as they reached the end of the aisle. Keith gave his father a smile.

"Oh father," Keith said as he hugged his father. Allura stepped up to her son with a smile.

"You look wonderful darling," she said with a smile.

* * *

"You distract the guards," the cloaked man said to Zarkon.

"Part of your plan?" Zarkon asked as the man walked up to an elephant.

"A large part," the man replied as he knocked on one of the baskets lids. "It's time," he spoke quietly.

From inside the baskets, the thieves smiled and popped out of the baskets. They crowded around Zarkon, some holding swords. They all shared a knowing smile with each other.

* * *

Lance and Keith shared a smile as they walked up to each other. Joy and excitement flooding through them as they linked arms and walked up the stairs to the altar.

"It's all so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not…" Hunk said as tears spilled out of his eyes. Pidge sighed and handed him a handkerchief. "Thank you," Hunk replied as he blew his nose several times.

"Well, we're here," Lance said as him and Keith finally reached the top of the altar. Keith handed his bouquet to Nyma who gave the couple a smile.

"Together forever," Keith said with a smile as they linked hands.

* * *

On top of the pavilion, the cloaked man was holding a sword and shining it in the sunlight. Zarkon caught the signal and turned to the eagerly waiting thieves. One of the thieves was trying to push the elephant but was failing. The elephant continued to chew on the food it was eating. Zarkon sighed and pushed the thief out of the way.

"Let me be the point man!" Zarkon said as he poked the elephant in the butt with his claws. The elephant's eyes widened and it started running.

* * *

The crowd cried out as the ground started to shake. Lance and Keith sharing a worried and confused look.

"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon," Hunk said as the ground continued to shake.

"Oh, oh, my word!" Shiro exclaimed as him and Allura ended up falling over as the ground started to shake harder.

"Stampede!" Hunk exclaimed wearing a cowboy hat and plaid as a herd of elephants crashed into the throne room. The guest's eyes widened and scattered to avoid being run over by the red-eyed elephants.

The elephants in their rage ended up destroying half of the room. One headed straight for the altar. Keith and Lance's eyes widened as it came closer. The pair jumped off the altar just in time before the elephant destroyed it, Pidge turned into her carpet form and caught them before they hit the ground.

Upon hearing the chaos, Kolivan and his guards ran to the throne room. Guests ran out of the pavilion and into the garden. But they were all pushed back into the throne room by the thieves. Each of them holding a sword.

"It's an attack!" Ulaz said as they caught sight of the thieves.

"Not in this palace!" Kolivan growled out as he pulled out his sword.

One of the thieves was throwing knives and pinning guests to the wall, while another walked by and stole the coin bags out of their pockets.

One of the elephants hit a weakened pillar and a piece of roof ended up collapsing. Lance pushed Keith out of the way and jumped away just the ceiling piece landed on the ground where they stood. Lance's turban ended up being crushed under the piece.

"Oh, I think we're going to have a little problem with leaks," Hunk said as he stared at the crumbling roof. He then flew up and enlarged himself to cover as much of the falling roof as possible.

The thieves continued to rob the guests. Swooping under dresses to steal jewelry, robbing the guests as the ran past in panic. Two of the guards ran towards one of the thieves, swords in their hands. The thief noticed them, and kicked a weakened pillar beside him, which fell in front of the guards, blocking their path.

* * *

"It must be here somewhere!" the cloaked man exclaimed as he pushed through the gifts to find what he was looking for. He ducked just in time to dodge a golden plate that was aimed for his head.

"Meet your match, Zorro!" Sendak said with a glare. In "worry" of the gifts, he had gone back to the room.

"Good birdie! Polly want a little…" the man said as he slowly approached Sendak. Sendak held a golden goblet in his wings and glared at the man.

"Say cracker and I'll let you have it on principle!" Sendak exclaimed as he swung the goblet towards the man who dodged it and ended up grabbing it.

"You have a lot of spirit, "the man spoke as he took the goblet out of Sendak's grasp and pushed him into a vase. "And a lot of mouth."

Three thieves landed behind Lance. They seemed to be triplets and landed on each other's shoulders. Each held a sack of coins in their hands. Lance picked up a wooden stick and swung to hit one of them. The thieves, however, jumped and Lance ended up missing all his swings to hit them.

Kolivan charged towards one heavyweight thief with a snarl and held his sword tight in his hands. The thief, however, used his large stomach and ended up bumping Kolivan away with a smile.

Ulaz and the other guard helped Kolivan stand up. Only the be met with an evil smiling Zarkon. Claws shining in the sunlight. The pair raised their swords to swing but Zarkon swung his claws three times. The pair looked confused as it had seemed that Zarkon had missed. But the next thing they knew, their sword broke and their clothes fell to the ground in stips.

"They fight like demons!" one of the guards said as they watched the chaos unfold still.

"Worse than demons. These are the Forty Thieves!" Kolivan replied as he clashed swords with one thief.

"Really? I get thirty-nine," Hunk said as he quickly counted the thieves. Lance turned towards the gift room and caught sight of a blue-cloaked man.

"Forty," Lance mumbled as he slipped off his coat and headed over.

"Where is it?" the man asked as he continued his search. He pushed two large jars out of the way and found what he was looking for. "Ah, at last!" he said as he picked up a golden scepter with a large green jewel in it.

The jewel shone as the man raised it into the sky. He was suddenly tackled to the ground and the scepter was out of his grasp.

"Can I see your invitation?" Lance asked as he stood in front of the man, holding the scepter in his hand.

"Stay out of my way boy and you won't get hurt!" the man spoke as he picked up a small cat statue and threw it towards Lance.

Lance grunted as he fell on his back. The man running towards him and reach over to grab the scepter, but Lance tried to hit him with it. The man grabbed his wrist and glared at Lance, blue eyes glaring at blue eyes.

"Fool, you don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves," the man growled as he tried to grab the scepter out of Lance's hands.

"When I get up, I'll bow to you!" Lance said as he kicked the man off him.

* * *

One thief grinned at Kolivan, one sword in each hand. Keith tapped his back and the thief turned around. When he did, Keith punched him in the face with a glare, the thief falling over.

"That was for ruining my wedding!" Keith stated with a glare, his crown had fallen off and his hair was a mess. Kolivan grinned at the prince and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you that those self-defense classes would come in handy one day," Keith nodded and headed over to safety with the lions, Pidge, and his parents.

* * *

Hunk moved from the ceiling and stared at the spot he had occupied, it was the only piece left of the roof.

"I guess there's really no point to this now," Hunk said as poofed away, then appeared in front of a trio of thieves. The thieves dropped their bags and threatened him with their weapons. Hunk closed his eyes and sighed with a smile.

Hunk then changed into a ninja version of himself, seven other ninja Hunk's appearing behind him. The group of ninjas began doing several tricks with their weapons. The thieves eyes widened and they turned and ran in the other direction, Hunk turning back to normal with a victorious smile.

At the sound of an elephant thumping towards him, Hunk used his magic to turn the elephant small. Hunk then picked the confused elephant up and pointed it's trunk towards a group of thieves.

"Freeze sandbags; don't make me use the other end!" Hunk said as the air started to blow out of the elephant's trunk. The triplets ended up being blown away as the elephant's trunk deflated. Hunk patted the elephant's head and placed it on the ground. He then turned to a pair of thieves and shot them with his magic.

Hunk then changed into a man sitting on a bench with a box of treats.

"Mama always said 'magic is as magic does'" Hunk said as he continued to strike the thieves with his magic.

"Blaytz said nothing about facing the powers of a genie!" Zarkon growled out as he watched Hunk continue to strike with his magic. "Get the others out of here. We'll leave the King to his plans," Zarkon said to another thief who nodded.

* * *

The cloaked man ended up with the scepter in his hands and tried to make a break for the entrance. Lance saw and tackled the man to the ground by grabbing onto his legs. Lance grabbed the scepter and tried to yank it out of the man's grasp.

The man, however, had held on and ended up being dragged up with the scepter. Lance backed up and his foot ended up hitting the vase Sendak was trapped in and the vase broke against the wall.

An elephant crashed through the doorway and headed straight for the pair, who were still fighting over the scepter. The two stopped fighting and with wide eyes watched the elephant come closer and closer. Lance rolled out of the way and the man rolled the other, the scepter falling out of his grip and into Lance's.

The elephant broke through the other entrance and continued on outside. Lance stood up and watched the elephant trample on while guards outside jumped out of its way. Lance looked back and expected to see the cloaked man in the room still, but he was gone.

"Where's the King of Thieves?" Lance asked.

* * *

Unknown to Lance, the man had jumped on the side of the raging elephant and escaped when it crashed outside. The man jumped off and turned back to the half-destroyed palace.

"I'll see you again, boy!" the man said as he took off to find the others.

* * *

Hunk winced as two weak pillars behind him crashed down.

"Oooh...This is not my fault!" Hunk exclaimed as the lions, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, and Keith joined him. "This was not built to code!" Hunk said as the rest of the pillar and beams crashed down on the ground.

"Good luck getting back the catering department," Sendak said as he landed on Allura's shoulder.

"Oh my," Shiro said as he glanced around the ruined palace. Keith placed a comforting hand on his father's shoulder.

"Fear not, oh father of the groom," Hunk said as he popped upside down in front of Shiro and Keith. "We can rebuild!" Hunk exclaimed as he changed into a construction worker with a built chest.

"Oh, please do. We can't have a wedding without a pavilion!" Shiro said with a sigh. Hunk nodded and brought out a notepad and a pencil.

"All right, a wedding pavilion it is my man," Hunk said as he used his magic to create construction worker copies of himself. One was eating a sandwich, another was drinking coffee, and the other was reading the newspaper. "Hey, I want to see some resumes on these guys," Hunk said to Shiro and Allura.

"Yes, yes, Hunk whatever it takes. I am sorry about all this Keith," Allura said as she and Shiro turned to Keith. Only to find him not there.

"Keith?" Shiro asked as they looked around for him.

* * *

"What were they after, the gifts?" Keith asked as he stared at his reflection in a broken pot.

"Not all the gifts," Lance said as he picked up the scepter. "This is what the King of Thieves wanted."

"With all the other great stuff, why go for this thing?" Sendak asked as he landed on the scepter. The group joining them moments later.

Suddenly the green gem of the scepter started to emit a white light. The group flinched and covered their eyes from the blinding light.

"Your question is mine to answer!" a voice echoed out, the scepter flew from Lance's hands and floated in the middle of the room. "The King of Thieves sought my sight to find the Ultimate Treasure," the voice spoke again as a figure manifested. The figure was a male with pale white skin, white hair, and white robes.

"Did someone say treasure?" Sendak said as everyone's eyes adjusted to the light.

"Hunk?" Lance asked as he turned to the genie.

"Oh... Looks like an Oracle," Hunk said as he put on a pair of sunglasses. "And not just any oracle, this is King Alfor," Hunk said with wide eyes.

"I see all that has been, and all that will be," Alfor spoke slowly, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Uh oh, uh oh, definitely an Oracle, tells the future, uh oh," Hunk said. He then popped up beside Keith. "Man, where were you registered?" Hunk said with a smile.

"Okay, you know all, so tell all. Where is the treasure? You know, the ultimate one?" Sendak said rubbing his wings together and a greedy smile on his face.

"I am bound by the rule of one. One question, one answer," Alfor said, hiding his smile.

"I only want one answer! Where is the Ultimate Treasure?" Sendak repeated with a glare as he landed in front of the oracle.

"You have already asked your question," Alfor stated and folded his arms over one another.

"You mean before? Oh, that wasn't a question! That was uh... thinking out loud," Sendak said as he flew up to the oracle's face. Hunk grabbed his tail feathers and pulled him down.

"Very loud," Hunk said before releasing Sendak, the bird then landed on Allura's shoulder, a pout visible on his face.

Keith laid his head on Lance's shoulder softly as he stared up at the Oracle.

"Lance, we could learn anything. About our lives, our future," Keith said as he grabbed Lance's hands.

"You have but to ask," Alfor said with a soft smile.

"I know what my future is, my future is you," Lance said as he turned to Keith with a smile, which the prince returned. "But my past... it's a blank. My mother died when I was just a kid, and I never even knew my father," Lance said as grabbed the dagger he was hiding in his clothes. "I have no idea where I come from," Hunk, Pidge, and Blue shared a sad smile.

"Your question is your choice. But remember the rule of one. Choose carefully," Alfor warned with a wave of his hands.

"Oh sure, she warns him about the one question thing," Sendak grumbled before being knocked off Allura's shoulder by Pidge. "Hey!" Allura smiled and turned back to the oracle.

"I don't think you can help me. My past isn't just one question, it's a million questions," Lance said as he walked away a few feet. Keith following and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, but mere questions about your past can be answered by your father," Alfor said. Lance's eyes widened and he turned around to face the Oracle once more.

"My father?" Lance asked. Alfor nodded and using his magic created a created an image of a man. The man had tan skin, brown hair like Lance's, and blue eyes. "My father is alive?"


	5. Out Of Thin Air

Keith had headed up to his room to change out of his wedding clothes. Red following in suit. Lance had headed off to his hovel to clear his head.

Lance had yet to change out of his wedding clothes and instead sat on the window sill. Blue paced back and forth in the street beneath the hovel. Pidge, Green, and Yellow sat on the sidelines and watched. They had changed out of their dresses and into their regular comfortable clothes.

"Blue?" Keith asked as he approached the group. He wore a dark brown cloak overtop of his clothes. Red padded up beside him before shifting to her human form, dressed in her regular clothes."Where's Lance?" Keith asked as he pulled off his hood. The group pointed up to Lance's hovel.

"How long has he been up there?" Keith asked with a frown.

"He's been up there since he found out his father's alive," Blue explained with a sigh. Keith looked up and handed his cloak to Red.

* * *

Lance pulled the dagger out of the sheath, his father's dagger. He sighed and then closed the dagger back up and sighed.

"Lance?" Keith called out as he entered the hovel. Lance sat up and watched as Keith came into view. The prince was wearing a pair of black pants, brown sandals, a dark purple blouse with gold lining and elbow length sleeves, a grey belt, gold cuffs on his wrists, and a black vest. "Are you alright?" Keith asked as he picked up the scepter off the ground. "What's wrong?" Keith asked as he sat next to Lance and placed a hand on his knee.

"I always wanted to know about my father. But just now, I'm not so sure," Lance confessed as he stood up. Keith watched with a frown as he walked a few feet away. "What kind of man leaves his son? Did he even care?" Lance asked before sighing and slumping his shoulders. "Maybe I don't wanna know him."

"Yes you do," Keith stated as he stood up and placed a gentle hand on Lance's shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Lance said as he lowered his head down. Keith placed his hand under Lance's chin and lifted his head up, their eyes meeting.

"Because I already know him," Keith said with a smile. Lance turned to the prince with a confused look on his face. "Because I know you."

" _You showed me the world_

 _When I was all locked up inside_ "

At this point, the group had joined them inside the hovel. Pidge shifted into her carpet form and flew up beside the couple.

" _You reached out your hand_

 _And took me on a magic carpet ride_ "

Keith sat on Pidge and pulled Lance down beside him. Pidge slowly flew out of the hovel and into the air. Blue pouncing on as well, in her lion's form, at the last second.

" _One look at your smile_

 _And I could see the light_ "

Blue nuzzled at Lance's sides, which brought a smile to his face. Lance then shooed Blue away, his smile fading.

" _Shining everywhere_

 _People like you don't come out of thin air_ "

Keith held the scepter in front of Lance as Pidge lowered them to the ground. Lance sighed and shook his head.

" _Oh, Keith_ "

Lance stood up and climbed off of Pidge, Keith following in suit, Pidge changing back to her human form.

" _You don't understand_

 _There is so much that you don't see_ "

Lance leaned against a pole and a memory flashed through his head. He was younger and walking through the empty streets of Altea.

" _Just think, if you can_

 _What growing up had to be like for me_ "

Lance remembered seeing other children his age. Running past him and back to their father's open arms. Smiles on their faces.

" _Your father's a man_

 _Who taught you who you are_

 _Mine was never there_ "

Lance remembered doors being shut on him when all he wanted a family. Or even just a warm place to stay for the night.

" _So how can you say I don't come out of thin air?_ "

Pidge had ended up bringing them to the palace balcony outside of Keith's bedroom.

" _There's so much I want to know_ "

Keith walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" _You've got the chance to learn_ "

Lance knew what he was referencing to. But that would mean he would have to leave for some time.

" _If it means I'd have to go"_

Keith smiled and led him back into his bedroom.

" _I'll be right here when you return_ "

Lance turned to Keith with a smile.

" _Our wedding can wait_ "

Keith said as he leaned up against Lance.

" _I love you_ " Lance said with a smile as he hugged his fiance.

" _I think it's worth this small delay_ "

Blue padded up to Lance with the scepter in her mouth. The others watching with a smile as Lance knelt down and took the scepter from her.

" _Maybe you're right_ "

Keith smiled as Blue ran up to the group and shifted to her human form, high fiving with Green and Yellow. Shiro, Black, and Allura ended up joining the group and smiled seeing and hearing the couple sing.

" _And won't it be great_

 _To have your father see our wedding day?_ "

Keith led Lance back to the balcony, their arms linked. The scepter being held in Lance's free hand that wasn't holding Keith's.

" _I've waited so long_ "

Lance had been waiting and hoping for this day. When he found out his father wasn't dead, but alive.

" _It isn't too late_ "

Keith sang as they paused at the railing.

" _To learn the truth_ "

Lance finished with a smile.

" _And now at last, we can finally say_ "

The group smiled hearing the couple's voice blend perfectly together.

" _Your father is really there_ "

Keith sang as he brushed the loose bangs out of Lance's eyes with a smile.

" _There's so much that we might share_ "

Lance thought of all the things he could share with his father. He had so much to tell him.

" _And you'll finally learn_

 _You don't come out of thin air_ "

The scepter started to glow and raise itself out of the couple's hands and into the air. Alfor's figure projecting itself.

"Have you chosen your question?" Alfor asked the pair. Lance nodded.

"I have," Lance answered as the group stepped up behind them.

"Then ask," Alfor replied with a smile.

"Where is my father?" Lance asked. Alfor turned to the desert past the kingdom walls.

"Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves. Your father is trapped within their world," Alfor replied turning back to the group.

"The Forty Thieves? Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoner?" Keith placed a hand on Lance's shoulder as Lance frantically asked several questions.

"I am sorry. I can only answer one question," Alfor replied with a sad smiled and faded back into the scepter. The scepter then floated back to the balcony and into Lance's hands.

"It's up to me," Lance said in a determined voice, staring towards the desert.

"Take as long as you need," Keith said with a smile. He would wait for Lance to return, as long as Lance needed.

"I'll be back in time for our wedding, I promise," Lance said as him and Keith hugged.

* * *

Lance had gotten changed in a pair of knee-length black pants, brown boots, a grey shirt with long sleeves, and a dark blue vest, a dark grey cape, and a dark grey hat to hide his hair.

Blue, Pidge, and Sendak joined him. Green and Yellow stayed behind to help out at the palace as much as they could.

The group set out, as the sun started to go down and night began to set it. Pidge flew through the desert, following the trail of hooves in the sand..

"I should have stayed with the Genie," Sendak said as they continued to fly. "Manual labor beats danger any day."

Pidge dove down a cliff's edge, beneath them, was the beach. Pidge then lowered them down and Lance scanned the beach sand.

"Good, the trail's still fresh," Lance said as he examined the prints. Hearing hooves ahead, Lance looked up and a smile grew on his face as he saw a few thieves on their horses. "There," Lance told Pidge, who flew after them slowly.

"Definitely should have stayed with the Genie," Sendak moaned as Pidge sped up as they turned the corner. "Ah!" only, they hadn't expected the thieves to be standing right at the corner. Of course, their backs were to the group on the carpet, but they did almost run into them.

The group of thieves were all on horses. Standing in front of the ocean, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Shh," Lance told the group as Pidge backed up behind the corner and hid them behind there. "Well they have nowhere to go, we have them trapped," Lance said with a smile as he turned to the group. Pidge popped out of her carpet form and rolled her eyes.

"We?" Pidge asked, already not liking where this was going.

"They are Forty Thieves," Sendak said as he waved his wings around. "We are you, a shifter rug, a shifter lion cub, and me," Sendak froze for a moment as he replayed what he said in his head. "Wait, don't count me."

"They're just standing there," Lance said with confusion as he peeked around the corner. The other three peeking over as well.

The leader stepped forwards on his horse, Lance watched as he held a hand out to the sea.

"Open sesame!" he spoke loudly, his voice echoing. From where a giant rock was poking out of the sea, turquoise foam started to form in the water. The foam then turned red and started to extend forwards, further into the water.

Lance and the group stepped out from behind the corner and almost ended up falling over as the ground began to shake. Lance caught his balance and watched as the sea was split in half, creating a pathway for the thieves to ride on. The thieves then followed their leader across and towards the opening on the other side.

"Let's move!" Lance called out as the bridge began to start to slowly close. Pidge changed back into her carpet form and the other climbed on top. Pidge then started flying at full speed towards the opening. "Hang on!" Lance called out as the sea began to close itself back up. Before the opening could close, the group barely managed to make it in.

Pidge came to an abrupt stop and Lance and Blue ended up rolling off and landing against a rock. Pidge winced as they landed and changed out of her carpet form.

"You guys alright?" Pidge asked in a low toned voice. Lance groaned and sat up, sending a thumbs up towards Pidge. Lance stood up and looked up, his eyes widened at what he saw. The thieves lair was golden and mist floated throughout the cave. The lair reminded Lance of an ancient forgotten city.

Pidge tapped Lance's shoulder, but Lance was starstruck on the lair.

"Uh Lance," Pidge said trying to get his attention.

"I know Pidge, it's incredible," Lance said with a smile. Pidge sighed and rolled her eyes. She then grabbed Lance by the back of his cape and turned him around. His smile faded when he saw Sendak's tail had gotten stuck in the entrance of the cave.

"How bad is it?" Sendak asked, his wings covering his eyes. Blue studied the bird for a moment before wrapping her tail around Sendak's middle and pulling the bird free herself. "Could have been any rougher? "Sendak asked with a glare. Blue growled softly but walked up to Lance's side instead. Lance sighed and shook his head.

"Come on," Lance said as he began to move forward, deeper into the lair of the thieves.

* * *

As they walked deeper into the lair, Lance glanced up and came face to face with a golden minotaur head mounted to the wall. Blue and Sendak ending up crashing into each other when Lance stopped. The pair ended up rolling down a fallen pillar and crashing into the shallow creek below.

"Ya wanna not hold up traffic?" Sendak asked with a glare as he wrung out his tail feathers. "I want to get in, get out, and go home," Blue huffed and rolled her eyes. She then proceeded to walk out of the river and back up to Lance and Pidge. "Actually, I wouldn't mind skipping right to the go home," Sendak said as he flew up and landed on Pidge's shoulder.

The group continued on, walking until they reached a cliff's edge. Upon hearing talking, Lance shushed the group and they crept up to the edge. Below them, was the thieves. They were all huddled around a wooden table.

"We could have had all the loot from the wedding. But we followed the king's plan. This is what we have to show for our trouble in Altea," Zarkon spoke angrily towards the thieves. Zarkon lifted a fist and slammed it down on the table angrily, the table breaking. "NOTHING!"

"This oughta be good!" one thief spoke to another. The two sharing a smile.

"Zarkon is truly ticked!" another spoke as the others nodded in response. They could all sense the anger rolling off Zarkon.

"Your time draws to a close Blaytz," Zarkon spoke as he stepped over the broken table and walked towards the cloaked man, the man then pulled down his hood to reveal the man Alfor had shown Lance. His father.

"Blaytz? My father." Lance said as he put the puzzle pieces together. He silently jumped down the edge and hid behind a pillar, the group up top watching worriedly.

"If you're talking about spilling my blood, well, I just don't see that happening," Blaytz said with a smirk as he folded his arms. Knowing this angered Zarkon, Blaytz continued to smirk.

"Then let me open your eyes!" Zarkon said as he lifted the hand that had the golden claws as if to slice the man down. Blaytz went to dodge but soon found he didn't need to when Zarkon was tackled to the ground suddenly.

Atop Zarkon there was a boy, a boy that looked like Blaytz. Blaytz watched as Lance pinned Zarkon down, keeping an eye on the hand with the claws.

"Run, I've got him!" Lance called out to Blaytz who looked at the boy like he was crazy. "I'm Lance, you're my father!" Lance called out.

The room went silent. Blaytz's eyes widened and he let out a quiet gasp.

Zarkon growled and bucked up, Lance being knocked off and tossed aside. The dagger falling out as a result. Zarkon then turned on Lance, pinning the smaller boy down. Blaytz picked up the blade and studied it.

"I don't know about father boy, but I'll send you to meet your other ancestors," Zarkon said as he raised his hand with the claws, intending to slice. Lance's eyes widened and he struggled to get out of Zarkon's hold. Blue jumped down and rushed to help, but was held back by Pidge.

Before Zarkon could slice Lance, Blaytz grabbed his wrist and held it.

"Let him go. The boy... is my son," Blaytz said as he caught gazes with Lance. Lance giving a relieved smile. Blatz pulled Zarkon off and the man walked away, muttering to himself. "I gave this dagger to my wife years ago," Blaytz said as he held the dagger up for the thieves to see. "I told her to give it to our newborn son Lance."

"It's true?" a thief called from the crowd.

"Ohh, the boy is the son of the King of Thieves," another called out as Lance's hat had fallen off during the battle between him and Zarkon. The others saw the resemblance between the two as they stood side by side.

"You are the King of Thieves?" Lance asked with wide eyes as he finally stood up and faced his father.

"Like it or not boy, we're blood," Blaytz said as he tossed the dagger back to Lance who barely caught it. "Look at you. I'd thought I'd never see you again. Has it been so long?" Blaytz asked with a sad smile on his face.

"Blood or mud, the boy is an intruder," Zarkon said as he stepped between the pair and shoved Lance aside. "And we have rules about intruders," Zarkon said as he held the claws up towards Lance.

Blue yowled as the thieves grabbed her by the tail, dragging Pidge and Sendak towards the group. Blue shifted out of her lion form and glared at the thief who jumped at the sudden change.

"Sa'luk is right."

"He knows our secrets!"

"I hate intruders"

"Wait, wait, me too!"

Lance glanced around as he heard the thieves agree with Zarkon.

"He has found our secret lair. He has seen too much," Zarkon called out to the thieves, giving Blaytz a knowing smile. "He must die. They must all die!"

"Die? He's your son!" Blue called out in disbelief. Pidge and Sendak nodding in agreement.

"I'm his friend!" Sendak called out. Pidge and Blue turned to Sendak and gave him a dirty look. "Cast a vote for mercy here!" Zarkon turned back to Blaytz.

"Yes, Blaytz, mercy would be so like you. Soft and weak." Blaytz gave Zarkon a dirty look before glancing around at the thieves. They were all waiting for his word to strike. Blaytz then looked to Lance who gave him a look of desperation.

"Kill him," Blaytz said as the thieves cried out in glee. Lance's eyes widened and glanced around nervously as the thieves slowly started to close in. Zarkon smiled and grabbed Lance by the front of his cloak. Blue and Pidge fighting to free themselves.

"This will be fun," Zarkon said as he raised his clawed hand in the air with a smile on his face. Lance clenched his eyes shut and waited for the strike.

"Or the boy could, yes the boy could…." Blaytz said as he placed a hand on his chin in a thinking position. The group stopping and watching him. "...No," Blaytz said with a shake of his head.

"What, what? The boy could what?" a thief asked in curiosity.

"Nothing, probably a bad idea," Blaytz said with a shake of his head, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Let's hear it," the triplets called out with curious smiles on their faces.

"Well, it seems to me that... oh never mind."

"What?" Zarkon asked in anger, now standing behind Blaytz. The thieves waiting for his answer.

"The boy could face 'the challenge'," Blaytz said with an unreadable look on his face.

"Ah...That's right, 'the challenge'," the thieves holding Pidge, Blue, and Sendak said as they released them. The group rushing to Lance's side. Lance glanced around the chorus of thieves agreed.

"That's that, my son shall face 'the challenge'," Blaytz said as he placed a hand on Lance's shoulder.

"And I shall be the one to test him, "Zarkon said as he reached over Blaytz's shoulder, claws pointing to Lance. Blaytz holding him back with an arm and a glare.

"A test, huh? Ah, that's not so bad. Maybe it will be multiple choice?" Sendak said as he landed on Lance's shoulder. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that much Sendak, they are the Forty Thieves remember?" Sendak sighed and nodded.

"One can dream can't they?"


	6. Welcome To The Forty Thieves

The group traveled to a cliff above the lair. Lightning flashed in the sky. Blaytz, Lance, and Zarkon. The group settled in a circle around the ring where the trio was standing. Lance had taken off his cloak and had left it in the thieves lair. Despite the wind, Lance wasn't cold.

Flames flickered in torches which were placed around the area.

Within the group of thieves, Sendak and Blue(in lion form) were placed and locked in a wooden cage, which was sat on top of a rock so they could still see the match. Pidge stood beside them, wrists and ankles shackled in cuffed chains.

"What's goin' on, Dad?" Lance asked, sending a look to his father.

"Oh, the challenge is simple enough only one man survives," Blaytz said. Lance's eyes widened, he hadn't realized it was a life or death situation. "But you're my son. You'll be that man. Knock 'em dead kid," Blaytz said as he handed Lance the dagger and patted his shoulder. "Seriously."

His father then backed up out of the ring and joined the crowd waiting to watch the fight. Lance took a deep breath and turned to face Zarkon. The man had a huge smile on his father that made Lance shiver.

One thief stood on the edge of the ring, a sword in his hands. He turned to both men before raising the sword and then slicing down, signaling the match had begun. Zarkon growled before running towards Lance who barely dodged the claws that tried to slice him.

Lance continued to dodge the slices before Zarkon got annoyed and ended up hitting Lance in the face instead. Lance, winded from the hit, ended up falling backward into the arms of some thieves. The thieves gave him a glare before they shoved him back into the ring.

Lance ended up being shoved too hard and ended up on the ground beneath Zarkon. Lance then quickly swiped his leg beneath Zarkon's legs, sending the larger man to the ground. The thieves cheered as he went down.

The two continued to fight, with Zarkon trying to slice at Lance and Lance dodging the slices every time. Blue, Pidge, and Sendak winced as Lance kicked Zarkon in the stomach, both knowing Zarkon would be angry at the move. The fight continued on.

Zarkon raised his arm and before Lance could dodge it, he ended up slicing Lance's arm. Lance cried out and clutched his wounded arm, blood pooling on the blue ripped open sleeve. Blaytz's eyes widened as he saw his son clutch his injured arm. Blue, Pidge, and Sendak's eyes also widened. Blue whined as she wanted out of the cage and go help Lance.

Lightning flashed as Zarkon raised his arm again to slice at the injured teen. Lance was ready this time, he pulled out the dagger and the two weapons clashed with each other as Lance tried to fend off Zarkon. A power struggle began, Lance backing up as Zarkon pushed down with force to try and get at Lance. A worried Blaytz tried to maneuver through the crowd to get a view.

Lance ended up backing into a torch, which fell onto the ground. The flames circled the ring, the thieves backing up due to the flames growing large. Despite the flames, the two continued to fight through their power battle. Lance kicked Zarkon away and held his blade in a defense position, Zarkon growled and went to strike down, but Lance moved aside and the claws buried themselves in the cliff wall behind him.

Zarkon pulled his claws out and ended up punching Lance down to the ground instead. Lance quickly recovered and rolled out of the way and stood back up. The two continued to fight, beside the edge of the cliff. Zarkon punched Lance again, the boy going down.

Zarkon pulled Lance up by the back of his vest and lifted him into the air. The thieves cheered and Blaytz's eyes widened as he caught sight of the two.

"No!" he yelled quietly to himself.

As lightning flashed, Zarkon threw Lance over the edge of the cliff. Pidge, Blue, and Sendak's eyes widening.

"Lance!" they cried out.

Lance slid down the cliff, blade still in hand. Lance stuck the blade into the rock and slowly slid down before coming to a stop. Lance looked beneath him and saw a small ledge. Lance looked up and saw that the cliff's edge was very high up. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, thankful for a breather.

Suddenly a grinding noise came from above. Lance looked up and his eyes widened seeing Zarkon sliding down the cliff by his claws. Zarkon landed beside Lance on the edge and started to walk towards the boy. Lance backed up to the side and looked up seeing the dagger still lodged in the wall.

Lance jumped back as Zarkon sliced down, barely missing the strike. Lance then jumped and grabbed onto the dagger, he pulled his legs up and kicked Zarkon in the face. The other man stumbling back and standing on the edge of the ledge. He then lost his balance and fell off the ledge. Lance landing back on the ledge and going to help the man.

But it was too late, Zarkon landed into the crashing waves below with a yell. A rope lowered itself beside Lance. Lance grabbed on and started to climb his way back up, grabbing the dagger and putting it back in its sheath and continued back up.

Lance reached the top and was greeted by the thieves, the fire had gone out and Lance found himself surrounded by the thieves.

"I thought oz-eyed won?" Sendak exclaimed with surprise. Blue and Pidge were surprised that Lance had come back, but they were also relieved.

"Look, I...I... I didn't mean," Lance stuttered as he tried to explain himself.

"Get him! Take him to the King!" the thieves cried out as they grabbed Lance and crowd surfing him towards where Blaytz was standing.

The cage Blue and Sendak were in was smashed and Pidge's shackles were cut loose. The trio found themselves also being surfed among the large crowd.

"I don't even know Lance, okay?" Sendak cried out as the crowd ignored his protests and continued.

They finally reached the end, Lance found himself pulled up and his arms being held by two thieves. Pidge's arms were also grabbed, while Blue and Sendak were held by two thieves.

"Glad you're alright Lance," Pidge whispered to Lance with a small smile.

"You killed Zarkon," Blaytz explained with crossed arms, a serious look on his face. "The code of the Forty Thieves is very clear on this point." Blaytz smiled and uncrossed his arms. "You're in!"

The thieves cheered and Lance and Pidge's arms were released.

" _Congratulations bub_

 _You've joined the club_

 _And everybody here agrees_ "

Lance found himself bound with rope and lifted off the ground. Three thieves on a high ledge pulled him up and backed him up until he lost his footing and fell off the edge.

" _We got the finest blend of nearly-honest men_

 _Welcome to the forty thieves!_ "

Lance landed in the arms of a group of thieves and was tossed into the air and then landed on the ground. Lance glared and rubbed his sore bottom which had hit the rocky ground.

" _A fraternity of thugs that you can trust_

 _There's nothing up our eighty sleeves_ "

The thieves circled around Lance and raised their arms, their loose sleeves swinging as they moved.

" _Got lotsa grub to share_ "

One thief held a basket of food and tossed the food at Lance who barely caught the food.

" _Pull up an easy chair_

 _Welcome to the forty thieves!_ "

Lance found himself sitting in the chai and pushed against a long table. He glanced up and thirty-nine out of forty thieves were on the grand staircase. Sendak had flown up to a ledge and what caught his attention, was the pile of gold on a table.

" _Now you get to lie and cheat_

 _Never have to brush your teeth_

 _But we always aim to please_ "

One thief caught Sendak sneaking towards the gold table and grabbed him. Other thieves wrapped him in a blanket and wrapped a blanket around him, placed an ice pack on his head and stuck a thermometer in his beak.

" _Care for one another_

 _You'll never miss your mother_ "

" _Oh, I love you guys_ ," Sendak said with a roll of his eyes.

" _Schemin' up a scam_

 _Out on the lam_

 _Takin' whatever we please_ "

Blue landed on Lance's shoulder just as two thieves popped up on either side of the chair.

" _And if you like to lurk_

 _You're gonna love this work_

 _Welcome to the forty thieves!_ '

The two threw Lance's chair into the air. Luckily a rope was hanging down and Lance caught the rope, Blue's claws digging into his shirt, but thankfully not his skin.

Sendak was once again trying to get the gold. One thief took notice and pulled out six small knives. Sendak winced and ran, dodging the knives as they were thrown at him. Sendak ended up diving into the pile of gold, disappearing under the huge pile.

" _Welcome to the forty thieves!_ "

The rope Lance was holding onto was cut by a thief at the bottom. Lance cried out as he fell to the ground and landed in the basket where the rest of the rope was. Lance looked up and a group of four thieves moved out of his view to reveal his father.

" _Together we're the perfect team(_ _ **Aaaah**_ _)_ "

The thieves picked Lance up and Blaytz wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

" _Larceny is in the genes(_ _ **Aaaah**_ _)_ "

Blaytz held his hand out and gold coins fell to the ground.

" _Dare to share the family dream (_ _ **Aaaah**_ _)_ "

Lance gave his father a look as he walked them down the stairs and motioned to the huge lair. Sendak however, was enjoying himself in the gold pi

" _Live a life of leisure_

 _Countin' all your treasure_ "

Sendak was then pulled out of the pile and tossed into Lance's hands. Pidge was grabbed from the sidelines and pushed beside Lance. The group sharing a look before looking in front of them, only to find eight thieves holding swords walking towards them. The group found themselves surrounded by the thieves swords.

" _As an honorary member of the gang_

 _That no one alive ever leaves_ "

Sendak was then pulled out of Lance's hands and Blue was taken off his shoulder. The two animals tied up in ropes.

" _Ya gotta snatch and sneak_

 _Or else your future's bleak_

 _We got a lifetime contract that you're bound to keep_ "

Lance grabbed Blue while Pide grabbed Sendak.

" _You wanna save your skin_

 _You better fit right in_ "

Pidge and Lance shared a look while the thieves danced around them. With the thieves distracted by dancing, Lance and Pidge untied Blue and Sendak from the ropes.

" _Wel-wel-welcome to the_

 _Wel-wel-welcome to the_

 _Forty thieves!_ "

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the lair, the waves had calmed down from the storm. Two sharks were swimming in the water, their dorsal fins popping out of the water. Suddenly, from under the surface, one of the sharks was pulled down into the water.

Suddenly the shark surfaced and Zarkon punched the shark down The shark then ended up being thrown onto the sandy beach before stilling. Zarkon followed and walked out of the water, his clothes dripping wet.

Zarkon sighed before making his way to the lair, which was a long ways away from where he was.

* * *

Night time had hit Altea. Shiro and Allura had headed to bed, bidding their son good night. Keith had gotten changed into a pair of black pants, a grey shirt with gold lining, brown shoes, and a gold belt around his waist. Keith had tried to go to bed, but worry kept him up. Keith slipped on a red coat with elbow length sleeves and gold lining, he then headed out to his balcony.

Red, Green, and Yellow lifted their heads from where they lay to see Keith walk through the curtains. They changed into their human forms and quietly followed after the distressed prince. Keith looked up at the sky as he leaned on the railing and sighed.

Hunk appeared beside the lions and took notice of the upset prince.

"Boy, and I thought I was blue." Hunk said quietly and walked up beside the prince's side. Keith turned as Hunk stood beside him and sighed.

"Hunk, you would know if Lance is in trouble, wouldn't you?" Keith said as Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder. "I thought he'd be back by now."

"Lance will be back," Hunk explained with a smile as he turned the princes around and rubbed his arms gently. Keith nodded softly and turned back around, staring out into nothing.

Hunk sighed before he got an idea.

"Listen to Hunk dear, Hunk knows," Keith turned around and couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. Hunk had turned into an old woman with glasses. "You have to get your mind off this incessant waiting."

The next thing Keith knew he was in the throne room with Hunk and the lions. Hunk had changed back into his normal self, a smile on his face.

"Here's a surefire way to cheer up a bummed out bride to be. A heaping helping of matrimonial magic!" Hunk used his magic and created several gifts that appeared. Which included bouquets of flowers, cars, baby carriages, and balloons. The throne room was littered with the gifts.

Keith went to pick a blue rose from one of the bouquets but instead, the rose turned into Hunk's head. Hunk then jumped into Keith's arms and tried to kiss his cheek. Before Keith could throw Hunk out of his arms, a cane pulled him out of the prince's arms.

"Hey, that's no good. What a wedding needs is a theme, "Hunk said as a smaller version of himself with a green hat on. Another smaller Hunk appeared wearing a mustache and a beard and holding a cigar. "It needs a groom too, but let's work with what we have."

"Hunk!" Keith said with his hands on his hips and giving the genie a stern look. The lions sharing the same look. Hunk quickly changed back to normal.

"It's a joke, "Hunk said with a nervous chuckle. "I do that," Hunk said in a serious tone. Keith sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I do that. Okay, let's see, this will be the second wedding for both of you. I'm thinking we need something a little more simple, a little more elegant and less gray," Hunk said as he made an elephant appear. The group nodded in agreement.

"I agree, less gray," Yellow said from beside Keith. None of them wanting a repeat of last time.

"Did it, done it, own it!" Hunk pulled on the elephant's trunk and the elephant disappeared. "I gonna' throw some colors at you," Hunk said to the prince. Paint swatches appeared in Keith's arms. "Mauve, teal, and salmon, "What Keith wasn't expecting was a live salmon to appear on the pile.

"Did he really put a live salmon on that pile?" Red asked as the salmon flopped its tail. The other nodded.

"What do you like, besides the salmon?" Hunk asked as he tossed the salmon away. "Okay, Madonna. Don't keep it. Just put that in the mix, wink," Hunk said as he nudged Keith's side which made a smile grow on the prince's face.

"Okay, I see lasers!" Hunk said as the room went dark and a bunch of lasers and flashing lights appeared. "It's a miracle! He believes, he believes!" Hunk then appeared beside Keith, dressed as Elvis Presley. "Thank you very much!" Keith smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think so." Hunk changed back to normal and placed a hand on his chin.

"Tres gauche right?" the lasers then disappeared and the room went back to normal.

"Well, maybe you could elope? No, you can't elope. But oh honeydew!" Hunk then made a honeydew watermelon appear in his hands. Hunk tossed the melon and it turned into a carriage. "I don't whether to put it under props or produce."

Keith appeared next to the carriage, dressed in Prince Charming's outfit from Cinderella. The lions appeared beside him as the footmen for the carriage.

"Please, don't squeeze the tires, they're not ripe," Hunk said as Keith went to touch the wheels of the carriage. "And how 'bout that suit? "Hunk asked as Keith appeared in The Prince's outfit from Snow White, the lions turned into red, green, and yellow birds.

"Whether you're dancing with dwarves or simply biting the apple, it says I'm a prince for now!" Hunk said with a smile.

"Uh, Hunk," Keith said as he motioned to all the animals that were now crowding the throne room. The room went back to normal and everyone was back in their regular clothes.

"Hey, it's Synergy!" Hunk exclaimed with a cheeky smile. "The marketing guys are very excited, it tests really well!"

"Thank you Hunk. I'm sure it will be wonderful," Keith said as he stifled a yawn. "And thanks for cheering me up."

"What's with all the noise down here?" Black exclaimed as she walked into the room. "Shouldn't you all be in bed? Especially you, Your Highness."

"Heading up right now," Keith said as they walked past Black and up to Keith's room.


	7. Father And Son

Meanwhile, in a deep part of the thieves lair, Blaytz had led Lance away from the celebrating group. Pidge, Blue, and Sendak had come along with. The group was walking through a cave with a shallow stream of water flowing through. Blaytz held a torch in his hand as he led the group through the cave.

"I find my son, and lose my enemy. You did your old man proud, Lance," Blaytz said glancing back towards Lance.

"I was just trying to stay alive," Lance snapped back with a glare.

"Ha! If you didn't fight, you would have been killed," Blaytz pointed out as Lance walked past him, Blue on his shoulder. "So says the code of the Forty Thieves."

Lance continued to walk forwards until the group reached a wall with strange markings on it.

"Does this code have any rules that don't end in death?" Sendak asked. Blaytz smiled as he walked past the bird on Pidge's shoulder.

"It's a strict code," Pidge and Sendak turned to one another before they shrugged their shoulders. "But there's one thing that I added. We never hurt the innocent," Blaytz said as he walked up to the wall with the strange markings.

"For future reference, I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched," Sendak said as he gave an "innocent" smile towards the man. Pidge rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh brother…" she muttered under her breath.

Blaytz then pulled a brooch off his cape, Lance caught sight of a design engraved onto it, but couldn't make out what it was as Blaytz placed it into a hole in the wall.

"My men don't even know about this place," Blaytz said as the wall slid to the side and opened to reveal a hidden room. Blaytz pulled back the brooch and clipped it back onto his cape, He then stepped into the room and using his torch, lit another torch in the room. "Listen boy, there is a treasure. The Ultimate Treasure," Blaytz said as the others began to walk into the room.

"Ultimate Treasure?" Lance asked in curiosity.

"Compared to this, a pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave," Blaytz said as he tossed his torch into a pot of water, the flame extinguishing. "A sultan's fortune nothing but... lunch money! And I am this close to it," Blaytz said as he made a motion with his fingers to show how close he was.

"That's tantalizingly close," Sendak said as he rubbed his wings together, Lance rolling his eyes and sighing.

"But it's on an island that is never in the same place twice," Blaytz said as he opened a closet and started to dig through. It wasn't long before he dug out a rug. "The Vanishing Isle."

"That... would be a problem indeed," Pidge said from beside Lance.

"What is this _Ultimate Treasure_?" Lance asked in annoyance.

"The big one, boy," Blaytz said as he unrolled the rug in his hands. The rug design was blue and had a turtle drawn on the middle, in the middle of the turtle was a golden hand drawn. "The Hand of Midas."

"It's just a myth!" Lance said with a rolled of his eyes. He had heard of it like everyone else, but like everyone else, he believed it to be a myth.

"It's not a myth, boy," Blaytz said as he grabbed a lit torch and pulled back a dark blue curtain to reveal stairs that led down to the sea. He then led the group down the stairs and towards the bottom. "It was once right here, look, there's your proof," Blaytz said as he angled the torch to the water to reveal a ship. "From stern to stem, every piece of rigging every peg and board, all of it! Solid gold!"

"Oooh," Blue said as she pounced off Lance's shoulder to look closer at the ship.

"Adopt me Daddy-o!" Sendak cried out as he flew off Pidge's shoulder and down beside Blue. Pidge rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Remind me why we brought him with us?" Pidge quietly asked Lance.

"Touched by the Hand of Midas," Blaytz said as the group continued to stare at the ship.

"And sunk by it," Lance pointed out as he turned to head up the stairs.

"You don't understand. You don't know what it's like to have nothing. To stare up at the palace and know you deserve more," Blaytz said with a growl as he tossed the torch into the water. "To be called "street rat"."

"Yes, I do," Lance said quietly as he headed through the curtain.

"I knew exactly what I wanted for my family, the best," Blaytz said as he appeared through the curtain and placed an arm around Lance's shoulders. Lance gave a small smile. "I couldn't give up and go back empty-handed. But the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years," Blaytz trailed off as he stared at the wall.

"I came back to Altea one night, but I couldn't find my wife or my son. I thought my family was lost forever. At that moment, I would have traded anything to get your mother back," Lance's eyes widened when he heard his father say he returned. The group behind him also was surprised when Blaytz said that.

"We never wanted gold... we wanted you," Lance said with small tears in his eyes as his father turned and he slowly walked towards him. "I wanted a father, I still do. Come to my wedding," Blaytz eyes widened. "This time, you have an invitation," Lance said with a chuckle and a wink of his eye.

"Lance, I just don't know," Blaytz said as his eyes traveled to the ground. Lance placed a hand on his father's shoulder with a soft smile.

"Dad, I'm not going back to Altea until morning. At least think about it?" Blaytz sighed but nodded. Lance then headed back out of the room, Blue and Pidge following behind him.

"Lance may never understand, but it just wouldn't work. I don't belong in his world," Blaytz said as Sendak landed on his shoulder.

"The Oracle doesn't belong in his world either. It belongs in the hands of two enterprising treasure hunters, you and me."

"The Oracle... probably just another dead end," Blaytz said as he pushed Sendak off his shoulder and walked away.

"It works! That's how the kid found you, it knows everything!" Sendak said making the man stop in his tracks. He looked up the where Lance had headed out and a smile grew on his face.

"Everything?" Sendak nodded and landed on top of a book.

"And I know where they stashed it. Blaytz, we're talking about the wedding of your only son," Sendak said with a small smile. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"How can I pass it up?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Altea, Kolivan had received a mysterious letter from someone asking to meet him. He walked the streets, sword in hand, always on alert.

"Captain, over here!" someone called out from the shadows. Kolivan turned and stomped over to the area where he heard the voice.

"Show yourself!" Kolivan called out. The mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows and it was revealed to be Zarkon, who leaned against a building.

"You're alone, good," Zarkon said with a smile on his face.

"So, you are the one with information about the Forty Thieves?" Kolivan asked with a glare towards the man, sword still in hand.

"What would you say if I handed you the King of Thieves?" Zarkon asked with a smirk.

"I'd say what's in it for you?" Kolivan asked as he put his sword away.

"I'll just sleep better knowing that he's off the streets... and on the executioner's block."

"Everyone knows that the King of Thieves cannot be caught," Kolivan pointed out with a roll of his eyes. "What miracle do you possess?"

"Two words that will make you Altea's greatest hero- Open Sesame."

* * *

The next morning, Blaytz, Blue, and Sendak were standing on a ledge outside of the lair. Lance flew up standing on top of Pidge in her carpet form.

"Hop on, Dad!" Lance called out to his father who watched with weary eyes.

"Oh no! It's a rug, you sweep dirt under it, you don't fly on it. At least, I don't," Blaytz said as Pidge spun around him in circles, Lance still standing on top of it.

"Don't be afraid, it's fun!" Lance teased with a smile.

"I am not afraid! Now, get off that thing before you break your neck!" Blaytz scolded as Blue and Sendak shared a look of amusement.

"I trust Pidge with my life!" Lance said as Pidge came to a stop and Lance jumped off. Pidge changed out of her carpet form and gave Blaytz a smile.

"Give 'em time, he'll come around," Pidge said to Lance who laughed. "You did."

"We'll take horses," Blaytz said as he led the group up some stairs and to where two horses were waiting. Blaytz and Lance climbed on top of the two horses, while Blue changed out of her lion form and climbed on top of Pidge with Sendak. "Horses were good enough for my father, and his father before him. And they were always good enough for me."

"He sounds like a father, alright," Lance whispered to the trio who nodded in agreement.

* * *

From below on the beachside trail, Kolivan and some of his guards rode up on horses. To the spot where Zarkon had told them the lair was located at.

"Whoa! This is the spot men," Kolivan said as he turned to glance behind him.

"But there is nothing here!" Ulaz pointed out as he glanced around.

"Now, but watch," Kolivan said as he held out an arm and closed his eyes. "Open Caraway!" Kolivan said, the guards watched in confusion as nothing was happening. Kolivan opened his eyes and let out a growl of anger.

"When I get a hold of that no good…" Kolivan started to go off in anger.

"But I thought you said it was Open Sesame?" Ulaz asked in confusion.

Suddenly the ground started to shake, the horses stepped back in fear. Kolivan looked up as the bridge to the lair appeared and the opening of the lair opening. A smile formed on his face and he led the men towards the opening.

* * *

The group had arrived back at the palace. They handed the horses over to the stable boys and walked up to the porch outside the palace.

"Looks like Hunk has everything ready," Lance said with a smile. The palace had finally been rebuilt and decorated better than before.

"Hunk?" Blaytz asked in confusion.

"He's a genie," Pidge stated from beside Lance.

"Genie? You have a Genie? Have you used all three wishes yet?" Lance nodded.

Hunk suddenly popped up beside Lance, startling the group.

"Oh, Lance! You're back! And you're front! You're both here!" Hunk said with a smile as he drew Lance, Pidge, and Blue into a hug.

"That's great Hunk-" before he could finish, Hunk place a finger of his mouth, silencing him.

"Security's tight. No big crowd, immediate family only," Hunk said as he stepped away and glanced around.

"Perfect, because this is my-"

"No lowlifes this time, other than the bird of course. Observe," Hunk said as he pulled out a grey remote and pushed a button. From a riding platform through the floor, a giant yellow robot that looked similar to Hunk appeared.

"You have violated the perimeter of the Lance and Keith wedding; prepare to be vaporized, thank you," the robot said as it suddenly shot a laser towards the group, who ducked just in time to miss it.

"Armed and dangerous. I'd like to see one of those Forty Thieves get within an inch of your wedding," Hunk said with a confident smile towards Lance.

"Allow me to introduce, "Sendak called out from Blaytz's shoulder.

"Haha, the King of Thieves," Blaytz said with a small smile.

"Ah! All units, we have a code red," Hunk called and suddenly the palace went into lockdown mode, and hundreds of SWAT Hunk's appeared and surrounded Blaytz. Guns locked towards the man, Lance being unable to move as he was being protected by the Hunk's. "Do not attempt to move, or we'll be shooting ourselves.

"Hunk!" Lance groaned as he tried to push through the crowd.

"Back off, Lance. This creep has a yellow sheet as long as my arm," Hunk said not taking his eyes off Blaytz.

"Hunk, meet my dad," Lance said with a smile. Hunk froze before he lowered his gun and turned to the others.

"Stand down boys, smoke 'em if you got 'em," Hunk said as the other Hunk's disappeared and Hunk returned back to normal. "If you're Lance's dad, and the King of Thieves, I just wanna know one thing, "Hunk said as he grabbed Blaytz cloak and pulled him close with a glare.

"Yeah?" Blaytz dared with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you be having the chicken or the sea bass?" Hunk asked as he turned into a waiter with a notepad in his hands.

"Come on, Dad. I can't wait for you to meet Keith and his parents," Lance said as he started to pull his father away. Lance, however, was stopped when Hunk popped in front of him and stopped him from entering the palace.

"Ahem, Lance? Don't you think we should lose the 'Altea's Most Wanted' look?" Hunk asked as he pulled down a poster that had Blaytz's face on it.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Blaytz growled out as he threw the poster away.

"When you're here, you're not the King of Thieves," Lance said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're my dad.

"I've had more practice being the King of Thieves," Blaytz said with a frown.

"Oh, Come on, enough of this dark past. Let's roll out something a little new," Hunk said as he popped up from Blaytz.

" _It's a big, bright, beautiful future_

 _Thank your lucky stars you're alive_ "

Blaytz suddenly found himself on a path of flying stars in space. He glanced around as he flew past Hunk as different constellations in the sky.

" _You got someone special to talk to_

 _A friend that you can trust for life_ "

Blaytz suddenly found himself off the stars with Hunk beside him.

" _You've been on your own with no family ties_

 _But those solo days are done_ "

Hunk pulled out a blue and red tie and pulled Lance towards him and Blaytz. Lance landing in his father's arms.

" _You've been on your own with no family ties_

 _But those solo days are done_

 _You'll be two of a kind_

 _Spending quality time_

 _Together as father and son_ "

The two found themselves tied together by the tie, Hunk's face on the front with a smile.

" _Buildin' model ships_

 _Takin' fishin' trips_

 _Workin' hand in hand_ "

Blaytz suddenly had a paint can in his hand and Lance was being pulled by a lawnmower.

" _Painting the palace_

 _Mowin' the sand_ "

Hunk then appeared as a referee and blew a whistle.

" _First at ten to go_

 _With your daddy-o_ "

Lance had a football in his arms and a smile on his face as he ran down the field with Blaytz chasing after him.

" _Once you break the ice_

 _You can postulate paternal advice_ "

Hunk then broke the field like it was ice and Blaytz and Lance found themselves spinning on the rings of a planet with Hunk's face on it.

" _See, you're traveling at the speed of life_

 _That's the theory of relatives!_ "

The rings then tipped down and the pair landed in Hunk's arms but were then tossed up and landed with Hunk in a flying spaceship.

" _It's a fine, fantabulous future_

 _I see fruit on the family tree_ "

Blaytz and Lance were then dumped out of the ship and landing in a tree. Blaytz fell out of the tree and landed on a cut tree stump.

" _You'll be great as a grumpy ol' grandpa_ "

Hunk sang as he appeared behind Blaytz as an old man.

" _Bouncing babies on your knee!_ "

Hunk sang as he appeared as three babies on the man's lap.

" _You can fall asleep on the comfy couch_

 _After playin' one-on-one_ "

Hunk sang as he appeared laying down on a couch and tossed a basketball to Lance.

" _Reamin' back-to-back_

 _Betcha wallop the Shaq_

 _Together as father and son_ "

The three then started to play a game of basketball. Hunk trying to stop the two from scoring a hoop. Blaytz then picked Lance up and placed him on his shoulders, allowing him to score on Hunk. Hunk plopped down on the ground with a pout on his face as the pair high-fived each other.

" _May be a bumpy ride_ "

Blaytz sang as he appeared in a blue Hunk bumper car.

" _We'll make it side by side_ '

Lance pointed out as he bumped into his father in a darker blue Hunk bumper car, a smile on his face. The pair suddenly found themselves in a roller coaster climbing up to the top, where Hunk was dressed as a tour guide.

" _Good afternoon, I'll be your travel guide_ ," Hunk said with a smile as he pulled the lever(Wrong Lever!) and the roller coaster sipped down the hill.

" _Good afternoon, I'll be your travel guide_

 _Move over, Lance_

 _Make room for dad!_ "

Hunk sang as he appeared small on Blaytz's shoulder.

" _You got a whole new shoulder to cry on_

 _Take a chance now, give it a spin_ "

Hunk jumped off Blaytz's shoulder and spun a wheel with a bunch of Lance's face on each area of the wheel.

" _You've had chums for palin' around with_

 _But you never had a friend like him_ "

Hunk appeared behind Blaytz and cut the thieves out into paper, before mushing the paper around and creating a paper Lance in his hands.

" _Put your checkered past behind you now_

 _No more living on the run_ "

Blaytz and Hunk were now sitting a table all peaceful until police sirens went off and Blaytz found a spotlight on him. He started to run away as a spotlight shone on him and followed him as he ran.

" _Face the big, bright, beautiful future_

 _Together, together, together, together as father and son_ "

Blaytz and Lance appeared small in Hunk's hands. Blaytz was now dressed in a pair of black pants that were tucked into a pair of brown boots, a dark blue shirt with gold trimming and loose sleeves, a black coat with no sleeves, a golden belt around the waist, and a grey hat on his head.

The pair shared a smile before Blaytz ruffled Lance's hair and the two shared a hug.

* * *

Apoligizes for taking so long to post. I've been moving all my stories over to my account on Archive of Our Own. If you want to go and take a look on that profile feel free to, I'm underr the same name as here(Alchemygirl8)


	8. Another Ruined Wedding

Once word had reached everyone else that Lance had returned with his father, everyone gathered in the throne room. Shiro and Allura sitting on their thrones and Keith standing in front of the stairs where Blaytz was kneeling on one knee in front of him. Keith was dressed in the same outfit he wore when he went to cheer Lance up.

"My boy Lance must have been born under a lucky star to find such a treasure," Blaytz said with a smile as he stood up.

"You are most definitely Lance's father," Keith said with a smile in Lance's direction.

"It must have been dreadful, trapped by the Forty Thieves!" Shiro exclaimed as him and Allura walked up.

"And for so long," Allura said with a frown. Lance and the others tensed up in fear that the secret might spill.

"Uh oh," Hunk said quietly.

"I try to block out the memories," Blaytz said as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Say no more, not another word on the subject!" Shiro said with a slice of his arm.

"Yes, let's turn our attention to happier thoughts. The blessed union of our children!" Blaytz said as he drew Shiro and Allura into a hug.

"It worked Hunk! They love 'im!" Lance exclaimed to Hunk who smiled and bowed tipping off an invisible hat.

"It's the hat. Nothing does the trick like a smart chapeau."

"It's more than that. All he needed was a second chance."

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, Kolivan's men had finished locking the last of the thieves into the last cell. The thieves faces were pressed against the bars as they glared at Zarkon, who was standing outside the cell.

"You'll pay for this! You sold us out!" one of the thieves yelled angrily towards Zarkon. Zarkon slammed the window of the cell closed and glared towards the wooden door where Kolivan was.

"He's not in there!" Zarkon growled and slammed open the door, the guards with Kolivan flinched upon the door slamming open. "You didn't capture the King of Thieves?"

"Because he was not at the hideout," Kolivan stated as he turned from the guard he had been speaking to.

"He had to be there, where else would he be?" Zarkon asked in anger.

"Apologizes, Captain Kolivan," a young guard said as he stood at the doorway. Both Zarkon and Kolivan turning towards the young man.

"What?" they yelled at the same time. The young guard flinching before he continued with what he was going to say.

"Well, The King said he won't be able to sentence your prisoners until tomorrow."

"What's more important than sentencing the most wanted criminals in Altea?" Kolivan asked in annoyance.

"Why the wedding! Prince Keith and Lance are finally getting married!" the guard stated with a smile on his face.

"Lance? You didn't capture him with the others?" Zarkon asked with a glare towards Kolivan.

"Why would he be with the Forty Thieves?" Kolivan asked with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

"Because his father is the King of Thieves!"

* * *

With Lance and his father back, the wedding was able to go on. No rich nobles, no huge crowds, no huge celebration, and no elephants. Just a small wedding with friends and family.

Keith and Shiro were outside in the hallway. Both dressed in their wedding garments and waiting for the cue to walk down the aisle. However, there had been no sight of Lance's father anywhere, and without him, the ceremony couldn't commence.

"Oh, where could he be? I do hope nothing's wrong. Perhaps we should dispatch a search party?" Shiro muttered to himself as he paced back and forth in front of Keith. The prince finally had enough of the pacing and grabbed his father's hands.

"Now Father, I'm sure he's... on his way."

* * *

Inside the throne room, everyone was in place. The lions stood to the left of the altar with Allura and Pidge, Lance and Hunk were on the right side of the altar. Everyone dressed in their dresses and suits.

"Where is he?" Lance asked as he glanced around, seeing no sight of his father. Hunk shrugged and placed a hand on Lance's shoulder.

"My guess is he wants to make an entrance."

"But that doesn't explain why Sendak is also missing," Lance added with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance's father had just disappeared for no reason. He along with Sendak had made their way down to the treasury of the palace.

"Here are the monkey's lockpicks," Sendak said as he landed on Blaytz's shoulder and dropped the lock picks in his hand. "You know how to use 'em?"

Blaytz bowed down and carefully picked the lock, the lock clicking as it was unlocked. Blaytz then opened the doors to the treasury and walked in. The Oracle's staff right in front of his eyes.

"I promise you bird, after this, I go straight," Blaytz said as he reached out to grab the staff.

"Straight to the dungeon!" Kolivan said as he stepped out from behind one of the lion statues. Sendak jumped in surprise and hid in Blaytz's cloak. Blaytz then grabbed a sword from one the treasure piles and pointed it towards the guard.

"We've been expecting you," Kolivan said with a smile as he snapped his fingers and guard emerged from behind other statues and pointed bows and arrows at him. Seeing how many there were, Blaytz knew he was outnumbered and would not win this.

With a grunt, he tossed the sword down on the ground and surrendered.

* * *

Much time had passed, and there was still no sign of Blaytz. Keith and Shiro walked into the throne room and regrouped to come to a decision.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Keith asked Lance with a concerned frown. Lance sighed and turned to Hunk.

"Hunk, can you find him?"

"I'll sniff him out," Hunk said as he turned into a yellow dog with a red collar and began sniffing the ground. "I need a scrap of his clothes or a lock of his hair," Hunk stated as he continued to sniff the ground, following a scent trail. "Or shoe, a shoe's good," Hunk said as he came across a shoe.

The group gasped as they realized who the show belonged to.

"Kolivan, what is the meaning of this?" Allura asked in anger as Blaytz's hands were revealed to be handcuffed and his arm being held by Kolivan.

"Your Majesties, meet the King of Thieves," Kolivan stated as he pushed Blaytz forward. Lance stepped away from Keith and went to grab his father.

"Dad!" Lance called out, but he was stopped by two guards who held him back.

"We seized him in the Treasury. He was after this, again," Kolivan stated as he held up the Oracle's staff.

"No," Lance said with wide eyes towards his father.

"And this is his accomplice," Ulaz stated as he held out a single handcuff which held Sendak in it. The group gasping once more in surprise.

"Big misunderstanding! It's a slap on the wrist and, uh, community service kinda thing!" Sendak said as he tried to help his case.

"Now I know why you really came back," Lance said as he glared at his father. Blaytz just sighed and stared sadly at the ground.

"Your father is the leader of the Forty Thieves?" Shiro asked as he walked up beside Lance. Lance flinched as he heard not only surprise and sadness in his tone but anger as well.

"Lance, did you know?" Keith asked quietly in anger but also sadness. Lance nodded softly and sighed.

"I thought I could change him, I had to try!" Lance said as with a frown. Keith sighed but pulled his fiancé into his arms.

"You can change my clothes Lance, you can't change who I am," Blaytz stated with a frown on his face.

"And the law is crystal clear on what we must now do!" Kolivan said as he pulled Blaytz back away from the group.

"Mom, Dad, isn't there another way?" Keith asked his parents as he held Lance close with a frown. Allura frowned and softly shook her head.

"There isn't, Kolivan's right, the law is crystal clear on these sort of thing."

"Take the prisoners to the dungeon," Shiro stated as he pulled Allura close with a sigh.

"Dungeon?" Sendak repeated in fear.

"For life," Shiro added.

"Life?" Sendak repeated once more before a cuff was placed over his beak and him and Blaytz were taken out of the throne room.

"I can't wish for them to be freed can I?" Lance asked Hunk in a small tone.

"There are some wishes that even I can't make come true," Hunk replied with a frown on his face.

* * *

As night came around, Lance left the palace and went back to his hovel. Green, Yellow, Blue, Hunk and Pidge coming with him. Still dressed in their wedding outfits, they sat in the hovel as Lance sat against the wall.

"The Oracle was right. My dad was trapped in the world of the Forty Thieves. Trapped by his own greed," Lance stated as he pulled off his coat and laid it on the ground. "I was so stupid to think I could change him."

"Trying to show him a better life wasn't stupid Lance," Hunk said with a smile. His turned his hand into a mini Hunk puppet and spoke behind Lance's back. "Leaving him alone with the parrot, that was stupid."

"Everything was perfect before he came into my life. I just want things the way they were," Lance said as he turned back to the group and sat down.

"Everything will be okay Lance," Blue said with a smile.

"Hunk, I need my father's clothes," Lance said as he turned to Hunk with a determined look on his face.

"Lance, what did you wrap the turban too tight?" Hunk asked as the group watched in confusion. "Come on, why would you want to dress in the 'King of Thieves' ensemble?"

"I'm also curious, what is your plan this time Lance?" Pidge asked as Hunk made Blaytz's outfit appear and stand beside him.

"Might I suggest something that doesn't actually say (Wearing a prison uniform) "Arrest me!"?" Hunk said as he appeared in a black and white jumpsuit with handcuffs on his wrists.

"It fits. Good," Lance said as he finished putting on the outfit. He turned back to the group and pulled the hood of the cloak up.

"I'm seeing, I'm seeing, nothing for your future if you dress like this!" Hunk exclaimed as he turned into Alfor and then back to normal.

"I'm breaking my father out of the dungeon. The guards'll never know I was there," Lance explained as he pulled the cloth over his mouth and nose only to reveal his eyes. "Tonight, the King of Thieves will make his most miraculous escape ever... out of my life."

"It's the cape talking, isn't it?" Hunk said as Pidge stood beside him. The group watched as Lance walked out of the hovel and into the streets of Altea.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Blue asked with a worried look on her face.

"No you're not, he could get in big trouble by doing this," Yellow said with a shake of her head.

"We should really try and stop him from doing this," Green said as she played with the ends of her hair.

"Once Lance makes his mind up, there's not changing it," Pidge said with a sigh.

"That's why I'm worried for him," Blue said with a worried sigh. "I just hope he knows what he is doing."

* * *

Lance had made his way down to the dungeons of the palace. Upon hearing footsteps, he hid behind a wall and watched as two guards walked past.

"Since they captured the King of Thieves, there's no living with Bob," one of the guards stated with an annoyed tone.

"Well, it wasn't exactly easy living with him before," another guard stated just as annoyed. With the two distracted, Lance snuck up behind and stole the key from the guard's belt.

One of the guards turned around as he heard the jingle of the keys, only to find no one there. With a shake of his head, the guard turned back around and followed after his friend.

* * *

Upon hearing keys jingling, Blaytz glanced up from where he sat chained to the wall. The door opened and Blaytz stood up as someone walked in that wasn't a guard.

"Who?" Blaytz asked in confusion. The figure approached and it was revealed to be Lance, dressed in his uniform.

"I've come to say goodbye," Lance stated as he pulled the hood off and started to unlock the handcuffs.

"Why are you-" before he could finish, Lance interrupted him.

"We don't have much time. While the guards chase me, you get out," Lance stated as he finished unlocking the cuffs.

"I can't let you-" Blaytz started to say with a fatherly tone but Lance pulled away and interrupted once more.

"Forget it. They can't catch me," Lance said as he pulled the hood back on and tossed the keys to his father.

"He even sounds like me," Blaytz said with a proud smile.

* * *

Kolivan glared at the guard who had played a hand that was better than his. He couldn't believe that he was losing.

"Enjoy your happiness while you can Bob," Kolivan said with a growl. He looked up with a sigh but his eyes widened seeing someone familiar outside the doorway. Of course, the others backs were to the door so they couldn't have seen him.

"It can't be," Kolivan said as he rushed to the doorway. The confused guards following him. "He was here, I know it," Kolivan stated as he drew his sword out and glanced around.

What they didn't know was that Lance was pressed against the roof, waiting to strike. When the time was right, Lance dropped down and bounced off Kolivan's head. Lance landed in front of the trio of guards. Kolivan distracted by his now aching head.

"The King of Thieves!" one guard exclaimed.

"No man can escape that cell!" Ulaz said in disbelief.

"He isn't a man I say, he's a demon!" the guard exclaimed as Lance turned and ran up the stairs.

"I want him, dead or alive!" Kolivan stated as he quickly got over his headache.

* * *

The guards ended up on the streets of Altea. Following where Lance had last been spotted.

"Surround the block! He's close... I can feel it," Kolivan said as the guards split up.

"Which way did he go?"

"I don't see him!"

"Look over that way, hurry!"

Lance glanced up from his hiding spot and climbed up, just as a guard walked over to where he was hiding. Another guard joined him and they looked around trying to spot him. Lance had almost pulled himself up onto the rooftop when one of the pair spotted him.

"There, the King of Thieves, on the roof!" Lance ran across the flat roof and stopped at the edge of it.

"Get up there, now, now, now!": Kolivan yelled to the group as Lance glanced around to find an escape. Lance turned around and saw the guards climbing over the edge.

"Found him!" one of the guards exclaimed as they pulled themselves up. Lance fell backward and landed on an overhang.

"Lost him," Ulaz stated with a sigh.

Lance bounced off the overhang and grabbed onto a banner that hung from the palace. He started to climb up, praying the dark blue of the clothing would hide him from the guards who were now on the roof.

"Which way did he go? I heard him over there... no over there, over there!"

Lance climbed all the way up to the tower of the palace and turned back to the guards. Luckily, they were distracted. Lance jumped down, hoping to land safely on the bride. Before he could hand, a hand reached out and pulled him down harshly.

"The King of Thieves. Your charmed life is over, your majesty!" Kolivan stated as he raised his sword and went to strike down. Lance rolled out of the way, but Kolivan sword clamped down on a piece of the cloak and ripped. "You?" Kolivan exclaimed as it was revealed to be Lance.

"Yes," Lance said as he glared at the captain.

"Then, I guess I'll have to settle for the Prince of Thieves," Kolivan stated as he pulled Lance close with a glare. Which Lance returned. "We shall see if the King wants you in his family now." Before Kolivan could do anything, he was shoved from the side and knocked unconscious against the wall.

"Keep your hands off my son!" Blaytz growled with a glare towards the unconscious Kolivan.

"Dad?" Lance asked in surprise as his father helped him to his feet.

"Hurry son, we must move!" Lance glanced back to Kolivan before hurrying after his father.

* * *

The pair, on horseback, raced out of the city gate. The guards trying to chase after them, but were eventually left behind in the dust. They continued to ride until they reached a point where they stopped.

"Did we lose 'em?" Lance asked as he turned around.

"I don't know, but I did lose my lunch back there," Sendak said as he hung from the side of Blaytz's horse.

"They won't be able to pick up our trail until daylight. By then, we'll be long gone from Altea," Blaytz stated as he turned his horse around to keep going. "I'm sorry for what you lost, but you can't go back now, you know that," Blatyz said as he rode off, expecting Lance to be behind him.

Lance, however, stared at Altea. The palace windows glowing from the lights inside. Keith's balcony in clear view from where he was. He couldn't leave now.

"I can't leave," Lance muttered quietly as he got off his horse.

"What are you doing?" Blaytz asked as he turned around with a confused expression.

"I'm not going with you... I can't," Lance stated sadly.

"Well, you can't go back! The moment they saw your face your life in Altea was over," Blaytz said as he rode back over.

"I have to go back. Keith and my friends are there," Lance said as he turned back to his father.

"Kid, it's over, you're a criminal now," Sendak said as he landed on Blaytz's shoulder.

"I won't do what he did, I won't run away," Lance said as he grabbed the reins of his horse.

"I never ran away from anything in my life!" Blaytz said as he got off his horse and walked over to Lance.

"You ran away from your family!"

"I told you what happened. What else could I do, what else can you do?"

"The right thing," Lance said as he pulled out his father's dagger. "You should take this back," Lance said as he tossed the dagger towards his father.

"You can't!" Blaytz yelled in desperation.

"I won't walk out on Keith!" Lance yelled as he turned to his horse.

"Lance."

"I'm your son, but I can't live your life," Lance said as he climbed back on his horse.

"Lance, they'll lock you up!" Sendak said as he landed on Lance's horse.

"If there's a punishment, I'll take it," Lance said with a sigh to his father, who had climbed back on his horse.

"So be it," Blaytz said with a frown.

We have the Oracle, the treasure's just waitin' for us!" Sendak exclaimed trying to get Lance to come with them.

"The Oracle?" Lance asked turning to his father.

"I had nothing left to lose!" Blaytz defended with a sigh.

"Yes, you did," Lance said as he shooed Sendak off his horse and rode back in the direction of Altea. His father riding off in a different direction.


	9. Are You In Or Out?

Back at the thieves lair, a group of thieves huddled around a table. They were the only seven thieves that had hidden while the others had been taken.

"The Forty Thieves down to seven. What are we to do?" one asked with a sigh.

"How did they find us? How did they learn the magic words?" another asked in anger. As if on cue, the entrance started to open. "Another raid?"

"Not again!" the triplets said as they huddled together.

"It is a good day to die!" another thief said as he karate chopped the air.

"Or to come back from the dead!" Zarkon said as the entrance closed behind him.

"Zarkon?" a thief asked in surprise.

"You're alive?" the triplets asked with wide eyes.

"Impossible," another said as he shook his head.

"I'm a survivor, like all of you," Zarkon said as he walked up to the group. "No thanks to Blaytz."

"The King?"

"You saw him?"

"What's he want us to do now?"

"He wants you to rot in the palace dungeon!" Zarkon said as he slipped on his golden claws. He had missed them.

"Bah... the King of Thieves is loyal to the end!" the triplets stated as they climbed on top of each other to reach Zarkon's level.

"Pushovers!" Zarkon said with a rolled of his eyes. He pushed the top one over, which caused the triplets to fall onto the ground. "He betrayed you, sold you out."

"You have always hated the King. Why should we believe you?" a thief asked with a soft glare.

"How do you think the guard got the magic words?" Zarkon asked leaning towards one of the thieves.

"He told him the magic words?" a fat thief exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" the triplets said with a glare.

"Me neither!" the fat thief said in agreement.

"Ha! Ha! You have forgotten what life was like before Blaytz."

(A/N:

 _Word_ =Zarkon

 ** _Word_ **=Thieves

 ** _Word_ **=All)

" _I remember a time_

 _When crime was sublime_

 _There was plenty of loot in the lair_ "

Zarkon threw a goblet towards the two of the triplet, the pair moving out of the way before it hit them. The thieves all turning and glaring at him.

" _We'd plunder and pillage_

 _And ransack a village_

 _With nary a worry or care_ "

Zarkon tossed off several goblets and items off the tables, the thieves all agreeing with him.

" _Then along came this king_

 _With his soft-hearted dream_

 _But he ratted us out in the end_ "

Zarkon pulled down a picture of Blaytz and scratched his claws into the photo, creating scratches in the picture.

" _So rally the troops_

 _We were meant to regroup_

 _And return to our roots once again!_ "

One thief threw several knives at Zarkon. However, he held up a board of wood and the knives ended up getting thrown into the board instead.

" _Are you in or out?_

 _Gotta know without a doubt_

 _I'm the one you need for a dirty deed_

 _I'm the best, success is guaranteed_ "

Several thieves tried to attack Zarkon, but like it was nothing, he tossed them all aside.

" _Are you men or mice?_

 _Take a slice of my advice_

 _You want a fearless leader, one that's strong and stout?_

 _Better vote for me_

 _Are you in or out?_ "

The thieves started realizing that Zarkon was stronger than any of them. They had slacked on their fighting skills over the years.

" ** _We used to be smart, yes_**

 ** _Horrendously heartless_**

 ** _In a ravaging raid we were rough_**

 ** _We knew what we had_**

 ** _To be blissfully bad_**

 ** _Then Blaytz brought this sensitive stuff_**

 ** _And we strayed from the path_**

 ** _Of our rigorous wrath_**

 ** _Now we're taking a bath in the dust_ **"

The thieves slowly started realizing that after Blaytz had become the leader, they had become less tough and rough and softer on their attacks.

" ** _But we'll reclaim our winnings_**

 ** _Our humble beginnings_**

 ** _In turmoil and torture we trust_**

 ** _Are you in or out?_ **"

The thieves slowly started to come over to Zarkon's side. They wanted a fearless tough leader, one who would bring them back to their original ways.

" _Double-crossers or devout?_

 _Put your faith in me_

 _Pretty soon you'll see_

 _I'm the prince of generosity_ "

Zarkon smiled as he could see the thieves were moving onto his side of things.

" ** _Are you foe or friend?_ **" the thieves asked as they made a pathway with torches. One thief was grabbed by Zarkon and pulled to the side.

" _Here's the path I recommend_

 _You want a ride to fame?_

 _I've got the fastest route_

 _What's it gonna be?_

 _Are you in or out?_ "

Zarkon pushed the thief away and he landed on a thief that was holding a torch.

" ** _We'll go robbing in all the right places_ **" a thief sang as he sharpened his knives.

" ** _From Altean dunes to Paris_ **" the triplets sang as they tossed torches back and forth.

" ** _Imagine the fear on their faces_**

 ** _When we drop by for cookies and tea_ **"

" _Come along boys, follow me!_ " Zarkon called out at the top of the staircase.

" _Are you in or out?_

 _If you're with me, give a shout_ "

" ** _Yah!_ **"the thieves yelled out as they raised their fists in the air.

" _I'll lead you all the way_

 _Into the glory days_ "

The thieves started to circle around Zarkon, excitement in the air.

" ** _We'll begin a life of crime that pays_ **" a thief sang as he reached into another thieves pockets and pulled a coin pouch out.

" _Are you out or in?_

 _Make your choice now, sink or swim_ "

One of the triplets jumped off a rock and landed in his brothers' arms.

" _You can stick with me_

 _Or stay behind and pout_ "

Zarkon made a pouting face as he turned to the others.

" _ **What's**_ ** _it gonna be?_ **" The thieves asked from behind Zarkon.

" _Consider carefully_ " Zarkon reminded with a grin on his face.

" ** _Are you in or out?_ **"

* * *

"I know the treasure's limitless," Sendak said as Blaytz climbed the stairs to the thieves lair. "But I'm not crazy about a forty way split. If it was just uh, you and me," Sendak said as he landed on Blaytz's shoulder.

"I would never cut my men out of the deal. They're my family, my only family. I can always count on them," Blaytz explained as he continued into the lair, Oracle staff in hand.

"Alright then," Sendak said with a sigh.

"I'm home!" Blaytz called out to the thieves once they were inside.

The seven thieves emerged from the darkness, weapons in hand. Each with glares directed towards Blaytz.

"Why don't they look happy to see you?" Sendak asked as Blaytz was backed up to a wall. The thieves surrounding him.

"We are, we're thrilled!" Zarkon said as he pushed his way through the group, an evil smile on his face.

"I don't like the look of this," Sendak said with a shiver.

* * *

Blaytz and Sendak ended up being tied to the mast of a boat. The boat being captained by Zarkon.

"Hurry, little friend!" Blaytz said as he turned his head slightly to look at Sendak.

"I'm wriggling, I'm wriggling," Sendak said as he was trying to wiggle his way free. Given that he was the only one who could fly, he was their best shot.

"I am growing impatient, Blaytz. Ask the question," Zarkon said as he walked over to the tied up man with a glare.

"We must be ah-"

"Just a little further," Sendak said as he got his wings free.

"Further out to sea."

"No, ask it now!" Zarkon yelled as he held his claws out to Blaytz.

"Now's good," Sendak said as he was almost free.

"Where can we find the Hand of Midas?" Blaytz asked the staff that was being held by a thief. The staff glowed white and soon Alfor's image was floating in front of the boat, just as Sendak freed himself.

"The Vanishing Isle will appear at dawn. I will show you the way," Alfor said as he turned into a ball of white light and created a path for the group to follow.

"There's your setting, captain," Blaytz said as he watched Sendak fly back to Altea from the corner of his eyes. "Hurry friend."

* * *

Back at the palace, Lance had turned himself in. Kolivan and Ulaz had brought him to Shiro and Allura who were currently on the throne room balcony. Keith was standing to the side with Red, Black on his other side. Green, Yellow, Blue, Pidge, and Hunk stood to the other side, glancing worriedly between Shiro and Allura and Lance. All the lions and Pidge in their human forms.

"Frankly, my boy, your actions were most disappointing," Shiro said as he turned to Lance.

"It is tragic your highness, but the street rat has obviously followed in his father's footsteps. Lance is a criminal," Kolivan said from where he stood beside Allura. Keith went to say something, but Red and Black shook their heads to stop him.

"I object, your honor," Hunk said as he appeared beside Lance as a lawyer. Using his magic, he turned Kolivan into a policeman and Shiro into a judge on a high desk. "I object to that outrageous statement. And I object to a tertiary character having any lines during my big courtroom scene." Hunk changed Kolivan back to normal and gave him a briefcase. "Take this to a higher court, chow!" Kolivan was then shot off the balcony as a firework and down to the ground.

"He's not gonna be happy about that one," Keith said quietly to which Red and Black agreed.

"Your honor, if I may enter a plea of insanity because I'm crazy about this kid!" Hunk exclaimed as he ruffled Lance's hair.

"Hunk, I can handle this myself," Lance said as he pushed Hunk away and approached Shiro and Allura. Shiro had been lowered to the ground and the judge's desk faded away. "Your Majesties, I convinced my father to come here. It was my fault. I would've been better off if I'd never known him."

"Lance, you found your father," Keith said as he stepped away from Red and Black and placed a hand on Lance's shoulder. "A father who risked his very freedom to see your wedding."

"And you risked everything to save him," Allura said with a smile as she placed a gentle hand on Lance's shoulder.

"Just as I would for my father," Keith said as he turned to Shiro and pulled Lance close.

"Your father? Well... well yes... Lance, I could not overlook your father's crimes, but what you have done, well, you did it out of love. And you came back to take responsibility for your actions."

"I agree," Allura said as she linked hers and Shiro's arms together. "Now let us put this matter behind us. I believe we have postponed the wedding long enough."

"Okay, good call! Let's give a big hand for the wise and generous rulers of Altea folks!" Hunk exclaimed as two giant hands escorted Shiro, Allura, and Black off the balcony.

At the sound of a scream, the group(minus Shiro, Allura, and Black) turned to see Sendak falling from the sky. Pidge quickly changed into her carpet form and caught Sendak before he hit the ground. Keith was the first to run up and pulled Sendak into his arms.

"Lance's dad... Zarkon…"

"Just take a deep breath, Sendak. Now, what about Lance's father?" Keith asked gently as Sendak slowly got control of his breathing.

"It's Zarkon, the guy Lance beat. He's not beat, he's back. And he's got Blaytz."

"That's his problem. He chose to go back to that life," Lance said as he turned away from the group.

"Lance, your dad's made a lot of bad choices, but that doesn't mean you have to," Hunk said as he took Sendak out of Keith's arms.

"He is your father, how can you do anything else?" Keith asked softly but Lance turned away and walked to the balcony railing. "Lance!" Keith snapped with a glare.

"I'm being as stubborn as he was," Lance said with a sigh. He turned back to Keith and kissed his cheek gently. "Show me the way!"

* * *

Dawn had come faster than anyone on the boat expected. At one spot in the ocean, Alfor stood in a circle.

Unknown to the thieves, a group on a magic carpet was following the trail also. Keith, Lance, Green, Yellow, Red, and Blue rode on Pidge while Hunk and Sendak flew after them.

"You have arrived," Alfor spoke as the boat approached the circle. The earth started to shake and the boat was rocked harshly from side to side. Then all of a sudden, it stopped.

"Where is it?" a thief asked as they glanced around.

"I see nothing. Nothing but fog!" another called out.

"I've had enough of your trickery!" Zarkon said as he held his claws in front of Blaytz's throat.

"No! This is it. The Vanishing Isle. Watch," Blaytz said as everyone watched the water in front of them.

From beneath them in the ocean, a castle started to rise out of the water. The boat was rocked back and forth as the castle kept rising. Water gushed out of the windows and the land and flowed back into the water. The castle continued to rise. What really amazed the group on the boat, was the fact that there wasn't just a castle that rose out of the ocean, but that it was also on the back of a giant turtle.

* * *

The group on Pidge watched in amazement as they approached the isle.

"The Vanishing Isle!" Lance exclaimed with wide eyes.

"On the back of a giant turtle," Keith said with equally wide eyes.

"And never in the same place twice. Let's get closer," Lance told Pidge and the carpet flew down to the land.

Keith caught Lance's attention and pointed to where Blaytz was being led by the thieves, his hands chained behind his back. Lance directed Pidge to fly closer. Hunk dropped down from the air, dressed as a military soldier with a gun.

"Prepare to rock and roll, dudes!" Hunk yelled as he started shooting lasers towards the thieves. The thieves ducked down just before they got shot. Zarkon growled, grabbed Blaytz and ran off. Keith and the lions jumped off Pidge while Lance had gotten off on a different spot. The thieves laughed and Keith turned to Pidge, who was still in carpet form.

"Have fun Pidge," Pidge nodded and rolled half of her carpet form up and pushed the thieves back. Keith and the lions ended up joining the fight. Keith punched a few thieves, thankful Kolivan had taught him self-defense, while the lions bounced on top of the thieves heads.

"I am here," Hunk said as he appeared as a monk beside two thieves before disappearing. "I am here," Hunk said again as he continued to appear on either side of them. With the thieves distracted, Keith climbed up to a griffin statue and with Red's help, pushed the statue down on top of the thieves.

"How 'bout a packet of Nutty Buddies?" Hunk asked dressed as a hillbilly and using his stomach, pushed the thief away.

"Lance, we need a distraction," Lance said as he caught sight of his father and Zarkon.

"Survey says: Show me turtle!" Hunk flew off and appeared in front of the turtle's nose dressed as a wrestler. He started punching the turtle's nose repeatedly. "Boom! Another fake blow to the head. Boom!" Hunk then appeared a wrestling announcer.

"Oh no! He's got'em in the half nelson. Now he's got'em in the full nelson. Oh no, the dreaded Ozzie Nelson!" without realizing it, Hunk had been swallowed by the turtle and was floating in the water. "He's coming in quick. Oh no, he's up, he's down, and he's actually inside the turtle! We'll be right back after a brief message." The jaw of the turtle snapped shut, with Hunk inside.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Hunk exclaimed as he tickled the turtle, the pupils of the turtle dilated and the ground started to shake. Blaytz and Zarkon were stopped in their tracks.

Blaytz glanced up and Lance pounced. His target? Zarkon. Zarkon looked up and his eyes widened seeing Lance falling towards him. Zarkon cried out as Lance kicked him down, his head hitting the ground.

"It took me years to find my father. I'm not losing him again!" Lance said as he turned to his father with a smile. It was at this moment that Zarkon stood back up. However, he wasn't up long because he was punched by Lance and knocked unconscious to the ground.

"You came to help me?" Blaytz asked in surprise as Lance untied his wrists.

"How could I do anything else?" Lance asked with a smile. "Now let's get that treasure of yours."


	10. Final Fight and A Wedding Finally!

Lance and Blaytz entered an underground tunnel and ended up in a large room.

"Amazing!" Blaytz exclaimed. In the center of the room was a floating gold hand. On top of the hand was a statue of a cloaked man. "There!" Blaytz pointed to the statue.

A shriek was heard and suddenly the ground started to shake, Lance and Blaytz being tossed to the ground by the shaking.

"Whoa! Feels like Hunk got carried away!" Lance said with a smile. Blaytz shook his head and stood up.

"No! It's the Vanishing Isle! The turtle is diving! We must climb higher!" Blaytz ran to the wall and upon hearing rushing water, Lance's eyes widened when he saw water rushing into the room they were in. Lance started climbing after his father, just as water started to fill the room.

Blaytz held out a hand and pulled Lance up to where he was. Water flowing behind them as they ran to get higher up.

* * *

Zarkon had been pushed to the tunnel entrance and had started to wake up. He stood up and glanced around.

"Almost there! Can't you see Lance? We were meant to do this together! Come on!" Zarkon heard Blaytz yell from inside. With a grin, he headed down the water covered stairs and headed into the room.

* * *

More and more water started to fill the room. Blaytz and Lance, however, had continued to climb. The golden hand not that far away.

"Come on Lance!" Blaytz yelled as he pulled Lance up to where he was standing. On top of a large bird statue, water spilling out the open beak. The hand just a jump away.

"Pity I didn't find this place years ago. This would be much easier if I were much younger," Blaytz said as he backed up a bit, getting ready to jump. Lance, however, caught onto his father's idea. Without warning, Lance ran past his father and jumped. "Lance!"

Lance barely caught the edge of it. With his strength, he started to pull himself up. But at the last second started slipping. Lance glanced beneath him and saw the rushing water still rising. With unknown strength, Lance managed to pull himself up.

"See, it pays to have a junior partner!" Lance yelled to his father as he held onto the statue. Blaytz sighed and smiled.

"Be careful! Don't touch the golden hand," Blaytz called out. Lance grabbed onto the base beneath the hand and pulled to get it free. Lance turned the hand slightly and was able to pull it free.

"Heads up!" Lance called out with a smile. He then tossed it to his father. Blaytz grabbed his cloak and used it to catch the hand. His cloak turning to gold at the presence of the hand.

"Ha ha! The Hand of Midas!" Blaytz exclaimed and lowered the hand to the statue he was on and touched the ground with the hand. Almost instantly, everything in the room started to turn gold. Even the water seemed to gain a golden colour. Suddenly, the roof of the room started to break, water flowing into the room. "Time to go, Lance!"

Suddenly, from behind, Zarkon jumped down and tackle Lance down.

"Nobody's going anywhere," Zarkon growled as he stood up and turned to Blaytz. "Give the Hand of Midas to me, Blaytz, or your son dies."

"Zarkon, your battle is with me!" Blaytz yelled back with a glare.

"Don't worry, Dad, I can take 'em alone," Lance said as he and Zarkon got into a fighting stance. Both ready to fight.

"But you're not alone. Not anymore," Blaytz said quietly as he stared at the hand. "You want the Hand of Midas, Zarkon? Take it!" Blaytz yelled catching both of their attention. Blaytz then tossed the hand to Zarkon who pushed Lance behind him to catch the hand.

"The Hand of Midas is mine!" Zarkon exclaimed as he caught the hand by the golden area. "And also, the life of your brat," Zarkon said as he sent a smirk to Blaytz who looked back with no expression. Without realizing it, the hand started to glow. "What are you staring at?"

"That," Lance said as he pointed to hand in Zarkon's hand. The hand started to glow golden and start to turn Zarkon golden.

"no... no... No... NO... Ahhhh!" Zarkon yelled but it was no use. Before he knew it, he was golden statue, the hand falling out of his grasp. Zarkon then fell backward and landed in the water, sinking, because he was so heavy.

Lance ripped one of his sleeves and wrapped the hand in the fabric. The fabric, upon touch, turned gold.

"Hurry, son! We're running out of time!" Blaytz called out. The water was just below to gold hand now. Lance placed the hand in his belt and dove into the water, swimming to where his father was.

The pair continued to climb and reached to where a set of small steps were located on a wall. Lance had no trouble climbing it, but Blaytz seemed to be slow on climbing.

"Come on, Dad. You can do it!" Lance said as he turned beneath him to give his father a smile.

"Yes. But it would be a lot easier without this," Blaytz said as he unclipped the cloak from his outfit. The cloak falling into the water beneath them. With the added weight gone, Blaytz found it much easier to climb. The pair finally reached the top, Lance turned and helped his father out.

"After all these years, you finally have your treasure," Lance said as he unwrapped the hand and handed it to his father with a smile.

"This thing? No. This wretched thing almost cost me the Ultimate Treasure," Blaytz said as he glared at the hand. "It's you, son. You are my Ultimate Treasure," Blaytz drew Lance into a huge, careful not to touch him with the hand. "I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it. The Hand of Midas can take its curse to the bottom of the sea!" Blaytz tossed the hand away, the hand ended up landing on the thieves boat.

The thieves had retreated after Zarkon disappeared and went back to the boat. They all watched in curiosity as the hand landed against the mast. The next thing they knew, their boat was solid gold. The boat, the sails, the ropes, all gold.

"It's gold. It's turned everything to solid gold!" a thief exclaimed with a smile. All of a sudden, water started to fill the boat. As a result, it started to sink.

"We are sinking!" a thief exclaimed.

* * *

The isle started to sink faster. Keith, Pidge, Sendak, and the lions were all huddled around a pillar.

"I didn't see where they went it, they could be anywhere!" Sendak exclaimed as they glanced around for the father and son pair.

"There they are!" Keith pointed to where he saw the pair on top.

"Get up here you blasted rug!" Blaytz yelled as they jumped off. Pidge flew up and caught them both.

"You actually trust Pidge?" Lance asked in surprise.

"With my life, son," Blaytz replied with a smile. Pidge flew back around the lions jumped on while Lance pulled Keith up, just as the pillar they on disappeared into the water. Sendak flying after them.

"Hunk!" Lance called out as Pidge circled around. Yellow wining not seeing Hunk anywhere.

The turtle head popped out of the water and out of its mouth on a sailboat, Hunk sailed out of the mouth. Once he was out the turtle went back down.

"There he is!" Keith exclaimed.

"Hunk!" Lance called out again and Hunk flew up beside them.

"Present!" Hunk called out with a smile.

"Let's go home. We have some unfinished business," Lance said as he drew Keith closer. Pidge flying back towards Altea. Blaytz and the lions smiling from behind them.

* * *

Finally, they were getting married!

Lance and Keith stood in front of thousands of lit candles. Dressed in their wedding garments. Tears in everyone's eyes as the couple finally sealed their marriage with a kiss. Fireworks exploded and the couple gave a smile towards the cheering guests.

"Yes!" Shiro exclaimed with a smile as he drew Allura into a kiss. His wife rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless.

Keith gave his tearful father a hug while Allura hugged Lance. Shiro then drew Lance into a hug while Allura hugged Keith with a tearful smile.

On the side, Hunk was crying. Pidge smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder while Yellow handed him a handkerchief with a roll of her eyes.

Red and Blue walked behind the couple with smiles on their faces as they walked out of the throne room. Keith looked around as Lance was distracted. There was one guest in particular that he was looking for. Upon spotting him, Keith smiled and gave a small wave to the man who nodded back.

"Out in the open? No mask? Pretty risky if you ask me," Sendak said as Blaytz stepped out of the room. He was dressed in his original uniform. Stitched back up by Allura.

"Even a wanted man can risk a bit to see his own son's wedding," Blaytz said with a smile. "So, you little turkey, come to say goodbye?"

"Nah, I already said my goodbyes. Of course, the lions had a cry, and that got me going," Sendak aid as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"You're not going to live in the palace?" Blaytz asked in surprise.

"With the newly weds?" Sendak asked as Blaytz jumped off the edge and landed on a horse. "It'll be too lovey-dovey! I just as soon keep my will to live," Sendak said as he landed on Blaytz's shoulder.

"Well, I don't know where I'm going, but you're welcome to come along for the ride."

"You're a good guy, Blaytz, but not good. Ha Ha!" Blaytz smiled and rode out of the palace grounds and towards the city gates.

* * *

" _So it goes short and sweet_

 _They were wed down the street_

 _May their marriage be truly blessed_ "

Lance and Keith stepped out of the palace and were met with a cheering crowd. Keith smiled and with their hands clasped together, Lance and Keith threw the bouquet of flowers. Four Hunk's appeared in front of Kolivan. At the last second, Hunk moved out of the way and Kolivan ended up catching the bouquet.

" _Happy end to the tale_  
 _And tomorrow's a sale_ _  
_So I'd better go home and rest"

Pidge flew up to the merchant who was singing, who ended up being Slav, Keith and Lance sitting on top.

" _Here's a kiss and a hug_  
 _Sure you don't need a rug?_ _  
_I assure the price is right"

Slav unrolled a rug which had Keith and Lance at their wedding printed on it. Lance chuckled but shook his head. Pidge got the hint and flew off towards the city gates

" _Well, salaam worthy friend_ _  
_ _Come back soon, that's the end_

 _Till another_ "

Blaytz turned and upon seeing Keith and Lance waving with smiles on their face, smiled himself and waved back

" _Altean Night_ "

As Blaytz and Sendak rode off, Lance drew Keith close and went to draw him into a passionate kiss. The prince's eyes widening before he smiled and drew Lance in a soft kiss.

"We're finally married," Lance said with a smile as they flew back to the palace.

"Yes, we are," Keith said with a smile.


End file.
